


Such An Adventure

by L_exo614



Series: Such an Adventure [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Fluff, Gen, KidsAU, OT12 (EXO), babyexo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_exo614/pseuds/L_exo614
Summary: Kris and Junmyeon on their semester break took a part time job as babysitters of 10 mischievous kids. What was reserved for them instead was an adventure.





	1. DAY BEFORE ALL

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Before all, I want to clarify the kids' age so that it's not confusing.
> 
> Luhan and Minseok: 7  
Yixing: 5  
Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol: 4  
Kyungsoo, Zitao: 3  
Jongin, Sehun: 2
> 
> Note: Luhan, Yixing and Zitao were adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Kris got involved in all the mess.

_June 4th, 2017. 08:25 KST_

College was a place where anyone, mostly everyone, wanted to stay out of it. Not all but mostly. And a freaking tall, blond-haired boy who was walking down the hall to his first class for the day was one of them. Kris hated college. No. Not college. Classes. He disgusted them, especially the very early in the morning ones. To say that Kris was a popular student was not an understatement. Everywhere he went, there were bunch of fangirls ogling for him. Who could take their eyes off the model-like student. Even though Kris was popular, he did not have a lot of friends. His principal was simple. Why should he have a bunch of fake friends taking advantages from him while he had a true one. One was enough. And that one was running to him right now, with his short legs. Pfttt. Don’t told him about that.

"Junm-.." without having chance to finish his greeting, the latter dashed passing him. Kris furrowed his brows with the latter's treatment. Shrugging, he continued walking to lecture hall. Before he could take a step, someone dashed from behind, knocking him on the shoulder. He stumbled a few steps forward. Luckily his face did not meet the floor. Before he could let out a string of profanities, he noticed the same familiar silhouette. He ran past their supposed lecture hall before turning_ back and dashed in. What's wrong with that kid?_ Kris thought.

Kris walked into the hall. Noticing his friend was standing on his way with his confused face, he draped his long arm across the latter's shoulder, locked him under his grip and dragged him to their usual seats. He needed a guide. Kris pushed the smaller boy to his seat before sitting down on his.  
"Where's Mr. Han?" Junmyeon asked. "It’s still early. Why should he enter now?" Kris answered. Junmyeon lifted his right arm and looked at his watch. He frowned. Junmyeon then fished his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the device, the furrow deepened. "Kris, give me your phone." Without objection, Kris took out his phone and tossed it to his friend. Whatever as long as he’s happy. Unlocking Kris' phone, Junmyeon stared at the device before let out a loud damn. Junmyeon then threw it on the desk. Before it could slip down to the floor, Kris quickly grabbed it, stroking it a few times, checking whether his precious was hurting or something.

"Yah! I know you’re rich. If you want to throw, throw your own. Not mine. I buy it with my own money okay. My preciousss" Kris nagged.

"You’re rich too. You can buy a new one." Junmyeon took his phone back, checking the phone while muttering something between what Kris could hear as Bacon and brats.

"Correction. My father is rich. Me no no. By the way, what is wrong with you? Did you take wrong vitamin again?" Kris asked.

Junmyeon laid his head on the desk, attempting to get his sleep back. "Me? I got to babysit last night." Junmyeon paused, recalling his memories. He straightened himself and put his phone on the desk. He then grabbed Kris' phone forcefully from his grip and put it next to his. He pushed the home button of the both phones. He signaled Kris to look at them. Both phone shone.

"What you want me to look at?- Ohh…" The clock displayed on the home page. Kris' phone showed 8.30 a.m. while Junmyeon's was on 9.45 a.m. Their class should be on 9 a.m.

Kris looked at his friend. The tiredness and sleepy look. The rush. Put those pieces together. Kris smiled. "Jongdae got your phone again?"

"It's his brother, Baekhyun. He stole my phone last night. Then he got my watch. I thought the triplets were just playing it. Those monsters." Junmyeon gritted his teeth. He set his watch and phone setting back to normal.

"No one force you to babysit them. You’re the one who volunteer."

Junmyeon sighed. "They might be not very handful but they’re still cute though. Besides, pity them. Their parents are busy. I got to do what I have to do."

The family was Junmyeon's neighbor. A family of twelve. The couple had 7 children, but still they adopt 3 more. The children were all under the age of 10. Their mom was the one who responsible to take care of the children at home. She was a housewife but she was also an owner of a prestigious company. Her husband was the CEO of the company. The woman was taking care of the children but sometimes when the company needed her existence, she paid someone to babysit them. Last night was one of the times and Junmyeon was the victim. Don’t get it wrong. Junmyeon loved the kid. He loved to babysit them. The children were angels. But some of them were angels in disguise.

"I love them. Besides this summer break I have to--" Junmyeon paused as he remembered something. He stared at Kris before his lips curled into a wide grin.

Kris did not like that look of his friend. That crescent eyes. That wide mischievous grin. That look which Junmyeon always put in when he wanted something from Kris. Kris hated it.

_11:39 KST_

“NO!” Kris shouted. He slammed shut his locker and walked away from his best friend. Junmyeon frowned. He quickly ran towards the giant.  
“Why? Pity me please~,” Junmyeon pleaded but Kris ignored him. He would not do that crazy thing. Period!

“Please, Kris. Please, please, please. Do you want me to die?” Junmyeon seemed so desperate now. Kris abruptly stopped. He stared at the latter. 1 second… 20 seconds… 30 seconds… 45 seconds… 60 seconds… Junmyeon gulped the build-up lump in his throat. Sometimes, this friend of his can be intimidating with his thick, angry bird eyebrows. “W- w-w-hat?" He stuttered.

“No. No. No. No. And yes.” Kris pressed each word and immediately walked away.

“Aish, this giant.” Junmyeon ran again. Even Kris was just walking, but his steps were wider and faster than him. No need to say, he needed to run to match their steps.

Junmyeon grabbed Kris’ arm to stop him. “Yah. Listen to me first,” Junmyeon pleaded.

“You got 10 seconds.”

“15?”

“12.”

“Fine. Geez. The kids do not have anyone to watch them except me. Their parents need to go out of the country. Just for a week, we need to take care of them. We just need to make sure they eat, they sleep and they are still alive for the next 7 days after their parent leave. They’re angel I promise you. Besides, I already agree. Please~” Junmyeon pouted, trying to put his bestest aegyo face.

Kris scoffed. From the way you tell me the story about them, they nothing near to be angels.  
“Please put away your aegyo. It’s not cute. It’s creepy. And infinitely weird. For the request, only YOU agree. Not me, so can you please excuse me.” Kris pushed the latter’s hand from his arm.

“You want me alone to take care of 10 kids? You’re cruel!” Junmyeon shouted but Kris just walked away, ignoring him the best he could.


	2. DAY 1 The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris met the kids for the first time and it's already chaotic.

_June 12th, 2017. _ _17:27 KST_

Kris parked his car at the roadside. His eyes were wandering at the house on his left. He took a deep breath before walked out. “Here come troubles.” He sighed. He walked to the front door and knocked. Few rustles were heard before the door was opened forcefully, revealing a boy around six years old with a ball on his grip.

  
“Who are you ajushi?” the boy asked.

  
“I’m-“

  
“Luhan. I tell you not to open the door to stranger. Go inside.”

  
The Luhan-boy then ran inside, leaving the door opened.

  
A man appeared a few seconds later. Kris stared at the man unbelievingly. There, Junmyeon, with his nest hairs, whole body covered with whitish, dusty substances suspected as flour, was staring back at him.

  
“What’s with you? You look funny.” Kris chuckled. He peeked inside of the house. There was like a war had happened and flour bombs had been disposed in the house. Should I walk in or should I run? Kris debated. He hesitantly took a step in. However, after a few steps, Kris abruptly stopped. He turned back to the front door. This was not a house. This was a war zone. Ten kids sprawled on the floor in a midst of whitish flour, playing, spraying, and throwing it like snow at everything in their sights. Kris definitely wanted to flee but he was stopped by a hand grabbing tightly on his arm. He looked at the owner with terrified eyes. “There’s no turning back buddy,” Junmyeon grinned. He shut the front door with his free hand and pushed his friend towards the living room where the kids, no, the small devils, were.

  
Without having a chance to open his mouth to protest, Kris felt his whole face was covered with flour. He looked down to find the culprit, only to find a 2 years old boy giggling with both his little hands still full with flour. “Snowing. It’s snowing.” He giggled while throwing the flour to the air. The white flour hit his face and the giggles continued.

  
Kris dumfounded. Should he mad? But the kid was too cute. “Whoa. What did you just do Kris? You make him smile.” Junmyeon stated with his overdramatically look. That kid was the maknae, Sehun. Sehun was not friendly with strangers. Junmyeon himself needed to take a month before that kid opened up to him. If he met strangers, Sehun would just put his unamused face. It was so hard to get close to this kid. He preferred to be alone, playing by himself even when he was in the middle of kids around his age. But when he was home together with his brothers, Sehun turned into a bubbly kid, especially to his favorite brother, Luhan. It was surprise to see that kid smiled at Kris on their first meeting. But Sehun was being Sehun. That kid was unpredictable.

  
“Baekhyun, Jongdae, stop bully Chanyeol.” Junmyeon shouted. Kris turned his attention to the three boys. Two smaller boys were sitting on the back of the tallest boy among the three, pinning him to the floor. The two boys covered their victim with abundant flour, throwing it directly to his face, making the poor boy violently coughed. Junmyeon rushed to the boys, grabbing the two troublesomes’ arm to make them stand. He scolded the boys and put his most stern face but Kris just scoffed. It was not scary at all.

  
“Okay kids. Stop playing for a while. I want to introduce my friends. Kids, this is Kris. Me and him will take care of you this week. So be nice. Kris, the kids. Uhm- You already met Luhan at the front door. The boy ‘s clinging to him is the maknae, Sehun. Those troublesomes; Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae. That chubby cheeks hamster is the eldest, Minseok.” Junmyeon was stopped with a shout of _I am not fat_ from the said boy.

  
“No you’re not. I said you’re chubby. Not fat.” The boy puffed his cheeks to protest. _Yeah. They are absolutely, extremely chubby cheeks._ Kris thought. A boy around three crawled to Junmyeon, tugging his pants to gain his attention.

  
“Here…” Junmyeon picked the boy up in his arms. “…is Zitao. The three there are Kyungsoo, Jongin and Yixing,” he continued. Kris dumbfounded. How could he remember all these names?

  
“Whoa. That’s a really long introduction. Don’t worry. You will remember them eventually.” He patted his friend’s shoulder.

“Okay kids. Let’s take bath now. Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Luhan, Yixing, Minseok, go to Kris. Take the bathroom upstairs. I will take Zitao, Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo. Now move.” Junmyeon ushered the boys to their respective bathroom. Kris hesitantly took his steps to where the older boys were. _Something’s wrong_. He thought. _Something’s really, really wrong._

_19:06 KST_

After bathing, the older boys ran to their rooms to put their clothes. The younger boys were still downstairs. Maybe Junmyeon had finished bathing them. The sound of opening theme song of Pororo was heard from downstairs. A minute later, rush footsteps echoed, the boys were rushing down the stairs to watch the president of the kids, Mr. Pororo.

  
Kris was left alone in the bathroom. He was soaked from head to toe. The kids were really out of control. Kris sighed. He cleaned the bathroom floor from bubbles left by the boys before he heard multiple knocks on the bathroom door. Kris turned his back and there was Junmyeon with his wide grin. The latter stretched his arm to give Kris a towel.

“You know this is going to happen, don’t you?” Kris asked him, snatching the towel from the latter. Instead of answering the question, Junmyeon’s grin just got wider. Of course he did.

_20:10 KST_

After watching cartoon, one after another, and getting the kids eat their dinner, Kris and Junmyeon put them to sleep. And once again, Kris was responsible for the older boys while Junmyeon got the younger ones. Kris protested for the unfair treatment but after unable to detach the maknae from Junmyeon, he gave up. Junmyeon put the three maknaes, Zitao, Jongin and Sehun plus Kyungsoo to sleep while Kris got the rest.

He instructed the kids to get into their own rooms. Minseok and Luhan shared a room together. They slept on their respective beds after 10 minutes Kris pursuing Luhan to stop jumping on his bed. It got worse when the eldest followed his same age brother and Kris got to take another 5 minutes before they gave up and slept.

The next room was the worst. There were beagle lines as what Junmyeon labeled them, and Yixing. The three kids ran all over the room, jumping, running, bumping into each other. The giggling got louder and louder. Only Yixing sat silently on his bed, waiting for his bed time while watching his brothers. He giggled sometimes when the three troublesomes put their silly acts.

Kris sighed. He lost count of the number of him sighing just for today. He thought this was the most for his entire life.

After they got tired running, the three boys plopped on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s shared queen bed. Baekhyun laid his head on Chanyeol’s stomach while Jongdae settled himself on the latter. There was a human pile now.

Kris walked to the bed and picked Jongdae up before he put the kid on his own bed, the one he shared with Yixing. Kris laid his head on his pillow, besides a pair of teddy bears. Jongdae immediately snuggled the bears, hugging them tightly before he drifted to sleep.

_Wow, that was fast. _Kris thought. He turned to the next boy. Yixing draped their shared baby blue blanket on his brother, tucking him to the warm before he got into his own dreamland. The boy mumbled a soft goodnight to Kris. Kris smiled. This kid was really cute.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already gone even before Jongdae. They were both hugging tightly to their own Rilakuma plushies. Chanyeol’s was in a bee suit while Baekhyun’s was in pink. There were other plushies on their bed, all abandoned on the bed headrest.

Kris walked out of the door. He turned off the main light after turning on the night light for the kids. After carefully closed their bedroom door, Kris walked down the stairs to the living room. He found Junmyeon on the couch with the maknae in his arms. The little kid’s head was on his shoulder. The eyes were closed. Junmyeon rocked him softly sideway, lullabied him to sleep. The light was dim. Only soft noises were heard from the TV.

  
Kris dropped himself next to his friend. He watched the latter with the maknae. Junmyeon was surely had a caring and lovely dad’s material. He was good with kids. Kris had no doubt on him. The peaceful scene was really pleasant but Kris had another idea.

He poked the maknae’s left exposed cheek multiple times. The little kid whined due to the disturbance. Felling the youngest fussed in his arms, Junmyeon immediately slapped his friend. “Ouch,” Kris retreated, rubbing his now red arm.

Kris dropped his head on the armrest. He stretched his whole body to the fullest, draping his long legs on his friend’s lap but cautiously not to touch the maknae. He closed his tired eyes. His energy had depleted to zero. What worst was this was only the first day.

After a while, he felt Junmyeon pushed his legs off him and walked away. Junmyeon put the maknae on his crib. He shared the room with Kyungsoo, Jongin and Tao. Kyungsoo and Jongin were on their shared twin bed while Tao was asleep on his single bed across them. Sehun’s crib was located at the end of the beds.

After he made sure the kids were all asleep, Junmyeon closed the bedroom door. He then went to his friend who was already sleepy on the couch. He plopped down onto the single couch.

“I think we have to share bed.”

Kris immediately straightened himself with a loud _Hell No!_

“They have only one guest room you know. And there’s only one bed. Where do you think you can sleep? With the kids? There’s no enough room for you with your lanky limbs. We cant invade the parent's room.” Junmyeon asked.

  
“…”

  
“I know you hate the couch.”

  
“You can go home you know. Your house is just next to this.”

  
“Ok then. Are you sure you can handle the kids when they get up tomorrow?” Junmyeon wriggled his eyebrows.

  
“…”

  
“Fine! But let put barrier. You sleep on your side. I sleep on mine.”

  
“Geez. As if I do want to sleep with you.” Junmyeon protested. He went to the said bedroom to get ready for sleep while Kris trailed behind him.


	3. DAY 2 The Hardship in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris was tasked to wake up all the kids and it was definitely not an easy task.

_ June 13th, 2017. 08:30 KST _

The next morning Kris woke up by the loud voices of the kids. He aimlessly swayed his long arm to the bedside next to him only to find it empty.  _ He’s already awake? _ Kris yawned. With one eye closed, he peeked to check on the alarm clock at the bedside. It was only 8.30 in the morning. It was still early. Too early. Kris closed his eyes, slowly drifting back to his dreamland before sprinting upright when he heard Junmyeon was calling or in other words, shouting his name.

  
Still sleepy, Kris walked out of the room. He found the latter at the kitchen with four kids on the toll. Sehun, Tao and Jongin were on their highchairs. Sehun and Tao were playing by themselves, pretend to shoot each other with their hand guns. Their dramatic shooting scene was accompanied by loud giggles which what Kris heard when he was in the bedroom. Jongin was drowsy, trying hard to stay awake but failing each time. In the end, he dropped his head on the desk and slept. That left Kyungsoo. That little kid trailed behind Junmyeon, following him wherever he went while trying to help him preparing breakfast for the family. Looking at the scene, it was like a chick following a mother hen. 

  
“Why they’re so early?” Kris rubbed his sleepy eyes. Junmyeon was stirring something in a pot while he gave Kyungsoo a task to wipe the dining table. With the table was double, triple his size, it took him a lot of his efforts. He huffed and stopped multiple times to catch his breath.

  
“Sehun is a natural alarm you know. I’m surprised you don’t hear that,” Junmyeon stated. Kris went to the dining table, taking a seat beside Tao when the two kids were shooting him with loud bangs. And once again, Kris dumbfounded. He froze. What should he do? After seeing both boys were on the verge of tears, Kris immediately played along, bumping his head on the table, pretending to be dead. Loud giggles echoed through the kitchen. Both boys were excited seeing the giant was playing along thus they shoot him again, again, again and again.  _ Okay. This needs to stop. _ Kris mumbled in his thought. Luckily, his friend came to the rescue.

  
“Kris,” Junmyeon called. “What?” Kris turned to him, trying to ignore the bang, bang, bang from the boys.

  
“Wake up the others.”

  
Kris frowned. “Why me?”

  
“You’re free.”

  
“No, I’m not. I’m playing with these boys,” Kris tried to find an excuse.

  
“No. You’re not. They’re playing by themselves. You are no needed there.”

  
Kris turned his attention to the kids next to him. They were shouting each other and playing by themselves, completely ignored the giant. 

  
Kris frustratedly stomped upstairs to wake the older boys. He knocked on Minseok and Luhan’s door only to be left unanswered. He opened the door.    
Minseok was rubbing his sleep off, slowly crawling out of his bed while Luhan was still asleep. “Luhan, wake up.” The boy was completely buried down with his fluffy blanket. Only his bang was visible. “Wake him up while I go wake up the rest.” Kris instructed Minseok. But Minseok just stare at him. “I don’t want to. He will not wake up.” The kid protested. Luhan was the laziest. It was so hard to wake him up. That kid would sleep even the ground was shaken by 9.0 scales. Junmyeon always complained to him about Luhan. Kris sighed. “Just wake him up. Do whatever you need.” He told the eldest boy. Minseok’s frown immediately turned to mischievous grin. Kris shrugged. He walked out of the room and went to the next. He did not want to know what Minseok would do to Luhan. 

  
Kris opened the door next to Minseok and Luhan’s bedroom. Yixing was on the bed, slowly opened his eyes and greeted Kris with his cute dimple smile. He then woke Jongdae up with little shake. The little boy yawned widely, blinking off his sleepy eyes.    
Kris went to the next bed to theirs. Chanyeol was still asleep with his mouth hanging open and his long limbs stretched like a starfish. Baekhyun slept on his stomach. The snuggled plushies last night were left abandoned on the floor. Kris shake two of the triplet a little, waking them up. Yixing and Jongdae were already on their way downstairs. 

  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol opened their eyes slowly. Still in drowsy state, Baekhyun got up off the bed and threw himself to Kris. He wrapped his arms across Kris’ neck and buried his head on Kris’ shoulder, demanding to be carried. Kris picked up the kid. His other free hand was occupied with Chanyeol as he was guiding the little boy out of the room, trying to avoid that kid from bumping into wall. 

  
As they were walking out, a loud thud was heard. Kris immediately checked on Minseok and Luhan’s room. “He kicks me.” On the verge of tears, Luhan complained. The culprit was grinning on Luhan’s bed. “What? You said do whatever it need.” Minseok grinned. He then immediately sprinted out of the bedroom. He accidently bumped into Chanyeol. Both boys were wincing due to the collision. Still in his drowsy state, Chanyeol rubbed his face multiple times while Minseok already ran downstairs.

  
“Luhan come on. Junmyeon hyung already make your breakfast. Let’s eat.” Kris left Chanyeol’s arms to pick up the elder on the floor. He ushered him out of the room. Kris then pick Chanyeol’s arm back and guided all the boys to their brothers.


	4. DAY 2 Shopping Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing ten kids to the supermarket with just two adult, not a good move

_ June 13th, 2017._ _10:13 KST _

  
“Kris.” Junmyeon called. “Hmm…” Kris was on the couch, lying while watching the kids played. It was like a kindergarten. The kids had built a tunnel out of the dining chairs, crawling through it one by one. Adding with the all blankets existed in the house and some pillows here and there, they were building a fort to fight a giant baozi monster a.k.a their oldest brother. Even the youngest was excited with the game.   
  
"We have a problem," Junmyeon said with his serious face. "We sure have. That is really a serious problem. Who gonna clean those things later? Let's do rock-scissors-paper." Kris sat up from his position, ready for the game. "What- I am not talking bout that. Besides, you are the one who gonna clean all that," Junmyeon ignored the loud protest from the latter. "The food depleted in a drastic decline, Kris. The refrigerator is almost empty. We not gonna survive for the whole week, " Junmyeon said. Kris frowned. Are we going to have a zombie apocalypse? Why this midget was talking so seriously and scientifically like that. "Then go to supermarket and restock it." Kris was lying back on the couch. "And bring all the minions with you," he added.  
  
Before Junmyeon got to argue, he was surprised by a sudden weight on his lap. "Argh- Help me hyung. I am gonna die. Give me food. I don't have any energy to stand up anymore, hyung," Minseok was lying on Junmyeon's lap. He was drenched with sweat and his voice was a little bit rough due to continuously screaming for being a monster. Junmyeon smiled. "Sure. Let's have lunch outside today. After that we gonna have some grocery shopping. Tell your brothers to get ready." "Really, hyung?" Minseok beamed. His face was lit with excitement. Junmyeon nodded. The kid immediately ran to his brothers to tell the exciting news. It had been a day they were trapped in the house. They deserved to see some sunlight after all. Junmyeon thought. He got up from couch to get the kids ready. But seeing his friend was still lying on the couch, sleeping even though there were loud screamings from the kids, made Junmyeon frowned. But then, he grinned. "Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, can you come here for a moment," he shouted. Hurry steps sounded. In a short moment, three little soldiers stood in front of him. Junmyeon gathered the kids and whispered something. "At any cost?" Baekhyun asked him. "At any cost." Junmyeon smiled and patted their heads. He went to pick the younger kids who were still trapped in the fort. He took Sehun and Jongin in his hands while instructed Kyungsoo and Tao to follow him. The older kids could manage to get cloth by themselves. He grinned wider as he heard the loud screaming from a certain someone, telling the three beagle kids to stop jumping on his stomach.

_ 11:45 KST _

  
All of the occupants of the minivan were excited throughout their trip to the supermarket except for one person. The said blonde was still groaning due to his now bruised abdomen. Having three kids jumping on your stomach was not a pleasant event after all. The little devils had no mercy at all. 

They arrived at the supermarket in a short time. After unbuckling the kids and recited a long list of rules of the do's and don'ts, Junmyeon led the kids to the entrance. Walking behind the kids, Kris made sure all the kids were in his sight. And also the incoming cars. His heart jumped out when Chanyeol almost got hit as he was eager to chase his brothers who were way in front of them. Luckily Kris managed to pull the kid away in time. 

  
Their lunch was peaceful. Well quite peaceful according to Junmyeon. Nothing really bad happened. Just some noises here and there, quarreling over food. One plate was broken courtesy of Zitao. Whole glass of orange juice was spilled onto Luhan "_accidentally_" by Jongdae. The triplet's faces were covered with spaghetti sauce, not forget to mention some were stuck on their hair too. Their little maknae was screaming out of his lungs for Junmyeon when Kris held him for awhile to allow Junmyeon to clean up Luhan. Well. Apart from that, everything went well. For now.  
  
Junmyeon was in charge of cleaning up the four messy kids with Sehun clinging on his back while Kris took care of the others. Their table was a mess. Terrible mess. But not like Kris care. The restaurant worker would take care of that, don't they. It was their job after all.  
  
Kris was in the middle of stuffing his mouth with his lunch when suddenly his eyes met Jongin's. "What you eat?" The kid asked with his limited words. Before Kris could answered him, the little boy climbed up the table and crawled to him. "Chicken!" Kris swore Jongin's face lit like the little kid had found his the love of his life. He picked one piece of fried chicken and offered it to the kid. The little kid chewed it happily. After he finished, the little kid grabbed the whole plate of chicken into his lap and munching them down to his stomach. Kris tried to snatched it back but received a sharp glare from the little kid. There's go his lunch. Kris sighed.  
  
Junmyeon came back with the kids. They were a bit cleaner than before. It was acceptable. They gathered all the kids. Everyone had finished their food including Jongin who swallowed down all the chicken within seconds.  
  
"I don't think this is gonna work," Junmyeon strapped the two youngest in the baby carriers at the back and in front of him. Sehun silently stayed in his but it was harder for Jongin. The little kid made a little ruckus but Junmyeon managed to make him stay put with Kris' help.  
  
"Can you take them to the indoor playground? I'll take this two and Tao. And oh. Kyungsoo too. He can help me." Junmyeon took a mental note, counting each of the kid.  
  
"No. Not fair. Why you take only the good ones and leave me the ba-- erm.. not good ones?"  
  
"Fine then. I'll take Minseok and Luhan too. Tschh."  
  
"B-b-but."  
  
"No but mister. Take good care of them. Don't ever ever ever let them out of your sight. If something happens to them, i will slaughter you and give your meat to Byul. Understand?" Junmyeon instructed the latter.  
  
Kris was shivering. Sure that Byul, Junmyeon's little dog would not eat him, but knowing his friend, it was not impossible it was going to happen. At least maybe Junmyeon would drown him in Han river. _ At least. _  
  
They gathered all the kids and separated to their own destination. Sighing and lazily shuffling his long legs, Kris took the other excited kids to the playground. Maybe it was not that bad. There were just 4 kids. Yixing, Jongdae..oh. and Chanyeol..and Baekhyun.

  
_ 13:23 KST _

_ This is bad. This is bad. This is really bad. _ Kris kept chanting the phrase in his mind.  
  
He could not sit still for even a minute. He felt anxious to even blink his eyes. In just 15 minutes, Baekhyun managed to get in fight with two little girls who were much younger than him for toys that Kris was sure they were for girls. Luckily he managed to grab little Baekhyun before he could smack one of the girls. And Chanyeol. Kris thought his eardrums were gonna burst with all his screamings. Kris could feel the other parents' glare on him. And the staffs too. Kris tried to shut the kid by palming his mouth but all he got was a red throbbing bitten mark after that. And Jongdae. That kid could not stop jumping in the place where they put many balls in there. What is it called? Oh whatever. It was not the problem. The real problem is the little kid had marked the place as his throne and he prevented all other kids from entering the place. He growled, screamed, chase and even bit whoever came near. Kris mentally cursed. How can he control this bunch of kids. And where the heck his midget friend when he needed help. And oh Yixing. Well that kid was an angel. He quietly sat at the reading section, flipping some picture books. And he was good enough to tell stories to a little toddler. Well one little toddler led to another. And that's end up with three little toddler sat quietly around him, listening to the story of ogre, monster and bears.  
  
Kris silently thanked God for cutting off one of his problems. But he also prayed for Junmyeon to come and rescue him fast. He hoped he could still stay sane and would not join Chanyeol with his screaming facade.


	5. DAY 2 Dumpling Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Junmyeon were trying to make dumpling. As long as they were edible, it was all good.

_ June 13th, 2017. _ _13:34 KST_

On the other side of the supermarket, Junmyeon was taking his time to do the grocery shopping. Pushing his cart with Zitao sat on it, Jongin and Sehun were drooling in their baby carriers. And he got three little minions trailing behind him. Kyungsoo was in the middle, holding hands tightly with Luhan on the right and Minseok on his left. Sometimes, Junmyeon would instruct Luhan or Minseok or both to fetch some things for him. Well they were old enough to take care of themselves. And moreover, it saved some time.  
  
He gave the two kids a list of things and told them to get all of the things in 15 minutes. The two kids rushed out to every aisle to find the things, thinking the assignment was like some sort of treasure hunt. Junmyeon's instructions to not run and stay close to each other and don't talk to strangers were left hanging in the air. The kids were already out of his sight before he could finish talk.  
  
Junmyeon continued shopping. Zitao was all behaved today. He sat silently, playing with his mini car, and sometimes randomly asked Junmyeon for the things that caught his eye.  
  
"Hyung, what we gonna eat for dinner?" He heard little voice from under the cart. He nearly jumped out of shock. Mentally cursed at himself, how can he forget Kyungsoo was there all along.  
  
"Kyungsoo, do you feel tired? Wanna sit down in the cart too?" Junmyeon asked the little kid.  
  
"No." He simply answered.  
  
Junmyeon continued pushing the cart after instructing the kid to stay close to him.  
  
"Hyunggg..I'm asking you just now." He whined after being ignored by the older.  
  
"What's the question?"  
  
Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. How could this hyung memory worse than his old grandmother?  
  
"Ah. Dinner? I don't know. What do you want to eat? Pizza?"  
  
"Don't wanna. Can we make dumplings? We love dumplings," Kyungsoo beamed.  
  
Junmyeon was a little hesitant. It was not that his cooking was bad. But it was not good either. But at least he could cook simple dishes. But it was a chinese dish here we were talking about. It was not that dumpling was a hard dish. But he did not know how to make it. See now. There were so many _ but _ -s here.  
  
Sensing the older's conflicts, Kyungsoo tugged his pants. "Don't worry hyung. I know how to make it. I had seen how mommy make it before."  
  
Junmyeon was not sure that by seeing other people's cooking could make you a master of that dish. And plus, the one who talked here was just a three-nearly-turned-to-four years old kid.  
  
But right then, he realized. How could he forget his good-for-nothing friend was a Chinese. Every Chinese know how to make dumplings right? 

  
_ 15:02 KST _

  
Arriving home after almost 2 hours in the supermarket, they got home with most of the kids were sleeping. Except for the two youngest who were already taking their nap and the two oldest who were actually sleepy but refused to sleep. They said they were grown up. Grown up did not need their afternoon nap. _ They said _ . But upon arriving home, the two oldest were already snoring on the couch in the living room.  
  
After tucking all the kids on the beds and letting the two youngest played with their toys on the high chairs, the two friends sorted out the grocery they bought in the kitchen.  
  
"Kris, you know how to make dumplings?" Junmyeon asked while sorting the food in the fridge.  
  
"No." Kris reached the higher cupboard, putting the canned food in it. Junmyeon could never reach that level anyway.  
  
"But you are Chinese."  
  
"Then?" Kris halted his action. Confuse was all in his face right now.  
  
"Every Chinese know how to make dumplings." Junmyeon stated. He was already taking out his head out of the fridge and facing the latter. And so thus Kris.  
  
"Where did you get that theory from, Kim Junmyeon?"  
  
"Well, every Chinese I met know how to make dumplings. So why don't you?"  
  
Kris wanted to laugh at his friend's statement. How many Chinese that he met actually. "FYI, the Chinese you met before were only me and my mother. Of course my mother knows how to make it. But I don't. So, let's get it straight now. Why you wanna make dumplings anyway?"  
  
"Well then we were in trouble. I already promised Kyungsoo that we were having dumplings for dinner tonight." Junmyeon plopped himself on the dining chair. While watching Sehun and Jongin played by themselves, his mind was wandering thinking the solution of how to deal with Kyungsoo's request.  
  
Kris stopped sorting the grocery and sat at the dining table facing his friend. "Just order pizza. It is safer for you, for the kids and more importantly for me. We do not wanna risk any food poisoning, do we? Besides, I am sure the kid already forgot bout the dumplings."  
  
Junmyeon considered the plan. They absolutely could not risk to be hospitalized now. But..  
  
"Hyung, when we gonna make dinner?" A little voice was sounded under the dining table, surprising the two oldest. Junmyeon nearly shouted out of shock. While the adults were taking their time to recover, Sehun and Jongin just laughed at them. Their faces were hilarious for sure.  
  
Kyungsoo crawled out from under the table, revealing himself to the adults. "Can we start now?" His face beamed with excitement.

_ 18:59 KST _

  
With the help of Kris' mother from across the sea, google, youtube and even from Kyungsoo, they managed to finish the dish. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo did help a lot. The shapes were crook, but it was tasty and more importantly it was edible for humans. Sure they heard some questions like _ what it this _ from the kids. But after tasting it, the complaint died by its own.  
  
Dinner passed and it was time for cleaning the messy kitchen. It was not just full of plates and pots, the floor and the wall too had become their victim. Eventually, they managed to clean the mess. After tucking all the kids, which was a little bit easier as they were still tired from the visit to the supermarket, the two adults plopped themselves on the bed. Not even many minutes passed, they already completely shut down from the world. Even loud snores echoed through the wall that night.

  
  
  
  


But they completely stopped after Junmyeon kicked out the criminal from the bed.


	6. DAY 3 Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids needed to nap to grow tall.

_June 14th, 2017. 07:25 KST_

The third day began. Even before the sun shone, the kids were already demanding their energies, or in short, Junmyeon’s energy. Jongin wailed loudly at 3 a.m. for his dirty nappy. Zitao cried at 4.30 a.m. for absolutely nothing, or maybe he just wanna some attention in the early morning. Sehun was crying out loudly at 6 a.m. for Junmyeon's attention. At 7, Junmyeon was on the verge of tears too considering his sleepless night and the awaken kids in a couple of hours. His friend? He was sleeping soundly on the bed without being disturbed by the crying and wailing. Well, the younger kids were not so close to him and would prefer Junmyeon anyhow. They had tried it before, sending Kris to take care of them. And it just made the youngest of the family screamed 10 decibel higher than usual. So, Kris slept while Junmyeon just had to suffer.  
  
Kris prepared their breakfast that morning after watched his friend's eyebag. Just a simple breakfast that did not require any contact with the stove. If Junmyeon was not so good with cooking, then we could label Kris as disaster. Living alone, he survived his college years mostly with ramyeon and takeouts days and nights.  
  
The kids played in the living room after breakfast. The toys scattered on the floor. The two friends were on the couch, watching for the kids. Kris was laying with his phone in his hand while Junmyeon just sat there, looking aimlessly. Sometimes, Kris peeked at his friend and calling for him to check whether the latter was still alive.

_12:20 KST_

  
Afternoon came. After having their lunch which were simple dishes by Junmyeon, the kids sat in front of the flat screen, watching for some cartoons while waiting for their afternoon nap. Looking at the three youngests' sleepy eyes, Kris told Junmyeon to take them to sleep.  
  
"Take a nap too. I'll take care of the others."  
  
"Are you sure?" Junmyeon looked at his friend. He already picking up Sehun and Jongin in his left and right arms. He could take Zitao later.  
  
"Not so sure. But yeah. If you hear any scream then please come and rescue me."  
  
Junmyeon let out small laugh. He walked to the bedroom to tuck the younger kids and himself on the bed. He just let the three kids slept on his and Kris' shared bed for today. Too tired to bring them to theirs.  
  
While then, Kris stucked in the living room with the remaining kids. Maybe it was just for two days, but he could catch already their attics, each one of them.  
  
_I can survive this two hours, can't I?_ He himself was not so sure.  
  
He went to pick up some blankets and lied them on the floor so that the kids could take their afternoon naps in the living room. He closed the curtain to block the bright sunlight and proceed to each of the kids' bedroom to pick up their pillows and favourite plushies.  
  
Full of pillows and plushies in his arms, Kris walked down the stairs. He nearly planted his face on the floor due to missing steps. But he got lucky.  
  
Upon seeing their favourite plushies and pillows, the kids immediately grabbed them from Kris and lie down on the prepared blankets. Eyes were getting sleepy, it was time for them to go to dreamland. Kris switched off the TV, wishing them good night even it was actually afternoon and walked out of the living room. He planned to tidy up the house a little.  
  
"Hyung. Where you want to go?" Chanyeol sit up straight, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Sleep Chanyeol. I don't go anywhere." Kris walked to the said boy, laying him back on the blanket.  
  
"Sleep with us hyung." Baekhyun who was on his left tugged his sleeve.  
  
"There is no space." Upon hearing it, the kids scooted to the sides, leaving a small space in the middle. Kris scoffed. Very considerate kids.  
  
He squished in between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, grabbing the couch pillow and put it under his head. Upon sensing there was another source of warmness near them, Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately turned to their sides and trapped their hyung by wrapping their limbs around the latter's torso.  
  
A little rufus was heard and Kris could feel another weight on his torso. The kid splayed on his torso, hiding his face on Kris' chest, squirming alittle to find comfortable position to sleep. After some time staring at the black hair shoved near his face, tickling his nose, the eldest in the room could finally acknowledge that the kid was actually Jongdae.  
  
Kris patted the kid's back softly. Jongdae was sleepy. He played with the Kris' shirt, twisting it with his little fingers. "Do you want me to sing for you to sleep?" Kris smiled after feeling the kid nodded. He sang a soft song while patting the kid's back, ignoring a gasp and loud _You can sing? _from a certain kid at the other side of the room. He was pretty sure that was Luhan. Even so, his deep voice did do the magic. The room was completely silence aside from his hum. And without he realized, he too visited his dreamland.

_15:30 KST_

  
Kris woke up from his nap exactly 3 hours later with Zitao grabbing a handful of his hair. The said kid giggled when he saw Kris cracked his eyes annoyingly. "Hey kid. Where's your brothers?" Kris asked. He was feeling empty. No weight on his both sides, neither on his torso. The little one pointed at the back door that led to the backyard. Kris sat crossed legs while yawning, shaking off his sleepiness. He looked around. The living room was empty but he could hear noise from the backyard. The kids got up earlier than him then. "Where's your Junmyeon hyung?" He strained another yawn from escaping. "Junmyeon hyung is in the kitchen. He told me to wake you up to help him." Zitao stood up and ran to the back door, intending to play with his brother after finishing his task.  
  
Kris shuffled to the kitchen, only finding his friend was busy making the dinner.  
  
"You should teach the kids proper way on how to wake me up. _Nicely_." He plopped down on the dining chair and rested his head on the table while watching his friend with his work.  
  
"Well hello sleeping beauty. If you are done with your beauty nap, please help me now." Junmyeon was stirring something in the pot. Look like curry. Was it? Kris was not so sure.  
  
He mumbled_ I am not done yet._ His eyes were closing before he yelped for a hard knock on his head. "Wake up you idiot. Help me now." Junmyeon growled. Kris clutched his painful head. That midget dared knocking his head with a spatula. But then, he should know by now to not mess with his little friend when he was in kitchen. It was deadly. Who knew what Junmyeon would grab to hit or throw to him. Kitchen has knives. Kris shivered at that thought.  
  
Kris stared at the man who was busy cutting carrot by the counter, blinking his eyes to shake off his sleepiness. "Did you clean up the living room?" Junmyeon asked, his eyes were not leaving the carrot.  
  
"Hmm. Should I?" Kris bluntly asked back. But then, he instantly disappeared from the kitchen, rushing to clean up the living room after seeing his friend threateningly lifted the knife higher up in the air.

_19:55KST _

  
After dinner, the same routine happened. Washing up, brushing teeth, tucking in, then they were ready to sleep. It was still hard to get the two eldest kids to sleep, so thus the triplet. But Kris now knew the trick. He did a smack down to Luhan to make the kid stayed put on his bed. He lifted the kid high up in the air and threw him on his bed. It was not so hard and he was sure the fluffy blanket would be there to catch him. At first he thought the kid would be scared and cry. But only receiving giggles from the said boy, Kris knew he could use this trick more in the future. And for the triplet, to make them stay in the bed, he switched off the light in their room. All activities were halted and they scrambled to their bed like scared puppies. Sure the three of them stayed silently on their respective beds as they were scared of the dark. He made them stay by threatening to leave them in the dark and no night light. After he got whimpers and whines as the answer, Kris grinned for his triumph.

_21:01 KST_

  
Plopping down to their shared bed after tucking in the kids, he sighed. The end of the third day. How their fourth day gonna be?


	7. DAY 4 Who's there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home invansion?

_June 15th, 2017. 09:10 KST_

The kids were all at their backyard, playing by themselves after breakfast. It was free time. The two adults did not plan to do anything today aside from lazing around. That mean they were trapped in the house for the whole day. Again.  
  
The eldest of the kids pantly tried catching his breath. Once again he was chosen to be the monster. Running around, trying to catch his brother, drained his energy. It was easy to catch the others but when it was time for Luhan and those three beagles, he lifted his white flag. After third round, he left them, saying he was too tired to continue.  
  
He walked inside, straight to the living room. The house was quiet aside from the sound at the backyard. Junmyeon and Kris were also at the backyard with the other kids with Junmyeon played with the three maknaes in their sandpit and Kris on the bench, trying to read his long abandoned book. The key word here is trying. He knew he could not even finish one page today, with the triplets climbing up and down his lap.  
  
No one was inside except him. Minseok was thinking to lock the door and left them outside but now he was not in the mood for that. He plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. He flipped the channel but nothing catched his eyes. That was until he was on one particular channel. The thing was showed on the TV made the kid sat still for one hour. _Interesting_. He thought.

_10:10 KST_

Junmyeon ushered the kids back into the house. The sun began to climb straight up their heads. The weather was getting hotter as it approached noon. He leads the kids in while his friend was struggling behind him. The lanky adult got Baekhyun and Jongdae in his right and left arms while Chanyeol was hanging on his back. The kid wrapped his arm around his neck, nearly cut all air to his lungs. Seeing Kris was nearly dead out of breath, Junmyeon picked up Chanyeol from him and let the kid down. Kris heaved a deep breath and let the two kids down too.  
  
Once they were all inside, their eyes almost popped out of the sockets seeing the terrible mess in the house. The sofa pillow were scattered on the floor. The boxes of toys which Junmyeon was very sure he cleaned it before was toppled over. The toys were here and there. The curtain almost ripped from the hanger. Did he not lock the front door? Did someone get in the house? Is it the thief? His train of thoughts was abruptly stopped when a sudden loud noise came from the kitchen. The clanking sound of a pot being thrown to the ground.  
  
He looked at Kris and so thus the latter. The kids were playing with scattered toys, completely ignored what happen at the other side of the house. Junmyeon signaled his friend to check the kitchen. Kris frowned. He nudged Junmyeon to go first but the said man was also refusing to do that. Both were fussing over who should go it first. This led to both of them pushing each other till the entrance of the kitchen. They stopped midway when the sound of someone rummaging plastic bag was heard again from the kitchen. Junmyeon took a deep breath and straightened himself before he took a step into the kitchen to face whoever in there. But not before nagging to his friend for being a scaredy cat. Kris stopped him with pushing him a little more and whispering I got your back. Junmyeon scoffed. He completely did not trusted him at all. He took a deep breath for some more and grabbed an umbrella hanging on nearby wall for safety measurement. He looked at his friend again to check whether he was ready or not. Looking at the latter with toy baseball bat in his hand, Junmyeon decided to just ignore him and faced whatever in there alone. How could a plastic baseball bat help in this situation. It barely could hurt anyone.  
  
Junmyeon walked into the kitchen with Kris followed him from behind. Both tried to look threatening with weapons in their hands. And for Kris, he was absolutely trying here. The kitchen was messy with pots scattered on the floor. So thus with plastic containers and paper cups. The cabinet doors were some opened and some closed. But they did not see the culprit. No one was there.  
  
"Maybe it's a ghost," he heard Kris whispered.  
  
Junmyeon narrowed his eyes toward the latter. He resisted the urge to hit his idiot friend with the umbrella in his hand.  
  
Junmyeon walked deeper into the kitchen, trying to search for the culprit. He was sure he was still here, hiding somewhere.  
  
Suddenly, someone emerged from the lower cabinet. With loud thumping of his heart, he clenched the umbrella tighter. That someone was crawling out of the small space. Junmyeon was stunned, how could someone fit in there, only to find that someone was actually small?  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hyung, do you know where my totoro lunchbox is?" Minseok crawled out from the cabinet with round plastic container on his head.


	8. DAY 4 We are going to an adventure! Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They planned to go camping

_June 15th, 2017. 10:49 KST_

"Hyung, they went for adventure in the jungle. They camped in thick jungle with bears and boars and tigers, lions and penguin. They ate meat they hunted and drank from the river. They brought nothing from house except one bag. It was so cool, hyung."  
  
_Penguin in the jungle?_ They ended up gathering in the living room while listening to Minseok's ramble about the tv show he watched. The kid was so excited telling them about the men who survived in the jungle with nothing other than one bag. It was a survival show on how to live in jungle. But Junmyeon was not sure about the surviving part. Who knew offcam they ordered pizza for their lunch.  
  
"But why you make mess? I thought the thief got into the house." Junmyeon asked the little boy.  
  
"Sorry hyung. I was looking for my stuff to put into my bag. I was looking for my lunchbox but I didn't know where mommy put it." Minseok pouted.  
  
Kris scrunched his eyebrows. "Bag? Where'd you want to go?"  
  
Minseok's face was lit with excitement with that question. "Adventure! I'll go to jungle and survive there. With my backpack." He lifted his mini backpack he used for school.  
  
"But Minnie…" Junmyeon was cut off with Baekhyun's loud _I wanna go too. _The other kids were excitingly repeated after the little puppy. Junmyeon tried to control the chaotic situation. Everyone was excitedly bouncing and screaming. "Kids, we are not…" And he was cut off again. "Let's pack our bags." Minseok instructed his brothers. Before Junmyeon could stop them, all of the kids were already dashing out of the living room to their respective bedrooms.  
  
"Kids, we are not going for any adventure!" Junmyeon frustratedly cried out but no one heard him. He slumped down on the couch next to his friend. "Help me." But Kris just let out a deep sigh.  


_11:40 KST_

  
After lot of arguments accompanied with high pitched excited screaming from the kids upstairs, Junmyeon and Kris came with a plan. The kids lined up in the living room after packing up the said essential needs in their backpack, which were mostly their toys and plushies. The two adults just sat on the couch, looking defeated.  
  
"Fine. We are going. But not like this. We are not going to survive with just that," Junmyeon got up and went to pick up an A4 paper and pen. He then set the paper on the coffee table with all the kids surrounding him. And so thus his curious friend.  
  
"First, what we need-" "Toys!" Junmyeon again was interrupted with Jongdae's loud voice.  
  
"No Jongdae. We need food. And drink, of course."  
  
"Aren't we going to go hunting?" Minseok questioned the two adults.  
  
"Urm… With our hunting skill level, I don't think so, Minseok. We gonna starve." Kris ruffled the eldest kid's brown hair. The said boy pouted at the comment.  
  
"Well then, we also need the tent. Big tents. You do have them, don't you Kris? The ones you bought with intention to be adventurous but abandoned them after one trip." With that, all eyes were on him.  
  
"Yes. They are at my parent's house. You don't need to be so sarcastic tho." Kris huffed.  
  
"Okay then. Also we need proper clothes. Kids, go pack your clothes. I will check them later. I will get the food ready. Kris, get the tents. And then, we are set! I am such a smart planner." Junmyeon grinned.  
  
The kids roared excitedly and immediately ran upstairs to get their clothes. Meanwhile, Junmyeon busily listed down all the food they needed for the trip.  
  
"Well Mr. Smarty Pant, you forget one thing." Kris rested his left arm on the latter's head like he rested his arm on the table. Their height difference was sure beneficial.  
  
"What?" Junmyeon swayed the giant arm away. It was heavy.  
  
"Where are we going actually?"  
  
With that, Junmyeon froze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He totally forgot about that.  


  
_14:10 KST_

  
All things they needed were set in the back of the car. All kids were safely strapped in their seats. Junmyeon went to the passenger seat while Kris was already ready beside him.  
  
"You already figure out where we're going, don't you? You better not make me drive in circle and end up camping in the backyard." Kris whispered to his friend while starting the car engine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Well…. It is not a bad idea actually._  



	9. DAY 4 Are we really going for adventure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip with kids will never be easy

_June 15th, 2017. 15:52 KST_

The kids were lucky when Junmyeon decided to bring them to actual campsite, not the backyard. Junmyeon was not that cruel to kill the kids’ excitement. But it was not an actual jungle tho. The two adults were not ready to face the wild with all kids under the age of 10. The campsite was at a rural area, about 2 hours from their neighbourhood. It was an open field surrounded with trees which situated at the end of a village. Yes, it was near a real jungle but not really in a jungle. If something happened they could still run and find help with just about 1 kilometer speed running. And plus, there were a small river there. It was a bonus right? Junmyeon thought that was the closest place to the nature he was willing to bring the kids.

Two hours journey seemed to take longer as it was. With the location only to be found from internet searching and addition of mess from the kids, they only arrived there at late evening. Truth to be told, going for a trip with kids was a hardship. The excitement only lasted for 5 minutes after the engine was started. And then, throughout the journey, all sort of commotions exploded in the small compact area of the car. Like usual, the start of all fuss would start from a certain puppy. His non-stopped question of “are we there yet?” nearly threw Junmyeon off the edge. Junmyeon thought the donkey from Shrek movie had possessed the little kid at that time. It took a lot of deep breath and calming down session to keep the adults’ nerve in check.

After being bored of waiting, the youngest of the triplet decided that it was okay to seek fun in annoying the youngest of the family. Well, first it was all giggling when Chanyeol tickled him, but after sometime, it got annoying and Sehun started screaming and crying. But that did not stopped the tickling until the youngest decided to bite his brother’s hand, hard, with all teeth. Chanyeol screamed and pushed the youngest making him thrashing in his seat and crying for some more. Junmyeon sighed. They shouldn't go for this trip tho. It took some time to calm the maknae. As he was in the front seat and could not take the action, Junmyeon leave the task to Luhan. Being a good hyung, he took revenge in term of hitting Chanyeol square in the head for disturbing Sehun in the first place. Pouting and frowning, Chanyeol moved to sit beside his eldset the brother, leaning his head on the latter’s shoulder. His frown subside when Minseok’s began rubbing the pain spot to sooth it.

Did not want to leave behind, Jongdae also contribute to the commotions by screaming at the walking dead in Junmyeon’s tab. It was not even that scary with all blood and brains. It was just Plant vs Zombie. But his screaming was like he was in a real war with a real gun. Was the game that intense? (Oh well, it is.)

Thirty minutes after, Jongin began to fuss, saying he was hungry. That made them stop at a rest area. Having some light snacks but big bucket of fried chicken for the said hungry boy, they spent another thirty minutes at the stop. And they kind of lost Jongdae there when he decided to follow a stranger, saying she looked like their mom. Luckily the woman managed to bring him back before Junmyeon and Kris started to scream around. But the kid managed to make the two adults stop breathing tho.

All the kids trotted to the toilet before they started the journey again except for the three youngest who were wearing diapers and Kyungsoo who refused to go as he said he did not felt one. The toilet trip left with exhausted Kris who needed to take care of the kids one after another, and a wet Baekhyun. The kid “accidentally” turned the pipe to maximum and not just wet himself but the whole cubicle. Kris thought Baekhyun was actually old enough to take of himself and that was why he let him go alone. But yeah. Kris was completely wrong. He should know that tho.

Another 20 minutes to rummage their things in the back of the car to find a dry clean tee for the wet Baekhyun, the car began accelerating down the road. But not before Junmyeon stuffed them with snacks and drinks he bought from the convenience shop to stop the kids from fussing again. It could last till tomorrow he thought. The idea of surviving trip already lost its concept tho.

But again, not even managed to get out of the rest area, Kyungsoo scrambled to the front seat and said he wanted to pee. And he was in hurry. His whining and fussing completely made the two adults panicked. Kris reversed the car in speed, lucky there were not many cars. Junmyeon grabbed Kyungsoo as soon as Kris stepped on the brake and ran like his life was on stake. Wet kid (again) and wet seat were never a good idea. Kris leaned his head on the headrest, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That was until Yixing, Jongdae and Chanyeol said they wanted to pee again with empty bottles of drink Junmyeon bought laying on the floor of the car.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kris closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Could they even managed to arrive there before dark?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And more importantly, could they even succeed camping with all of these chaos?


	10. DAY 4 Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night of camping is a success

_June 15th, 2017. 18:10 KST_

The kids dashed out of the car as soon as Kris killed the engine. Somewhat they managed to arrive there with the sun was still above their head. Lucky.

The adults got all the things in the car trunk out and placed them on the ground while the kids explored the surrounding, running here and there,chasing, scattering dried leaves on the ground, poking the earthworm and other creatures which they couldn't see in the city.

“Kids, don't run too far. Stay where I can see you!” Junmyeon shouted out for the running excited kids, but like usual, the warning just blew with the wind. No one listened anyway. Chanyeol nearly dashed out deep into the forest in attempt to find his small frog friend if not Kris who managed to grab him by his collar. They could not afford to lose a child in a forest so he kept his eyes on them while his friend sorted the things they brought.

Junmyeon was in lost on which he should do first. He needed to set up the tents, and of course the light caused it was nearly dark. And he needed woods for the campfire tonight. And of course, he needed to prepare the dinner too. Damn. He needed more manpowers. Adults. Not kids.

However, the light bulb lighted up. Maybe, he could make use of the kids’ never-ending energy.

He gathered the kids and gave them tasks. Minseok, Luhan and Kyungsoo helped him to prepare dinner. The two oldest hyungs cut the vegetables under Junmyeon’s supervision while little Kyungsoo helped him grab things he needed in order to prepare the dinner. The three beagles were instructed to find dried woods or sticks around them with Yixing as their leader. The other three maknaes helped Kris to set up the tents. Well, they were trying. With the size of the tents bigger than them, they were drowned and ended up playing hide and seek with the tall adult. And with that, the supposedly not-taking-so-much-time work ended up 2 hours later, when the dinner was already served and it was already dark and exhausted Kris.

_19:54 KST_

Dinner preparation went well if you were not looking at Junmyeon nearly ruined the whole dinner when Kyungsoo mistakenly handed him vinegar instead of cooking oil, burnt fried eggs because of Junmyeon lost his attention for ‘a moment’ custody to, again, Chanyeol and the two older kids kept stealing the sausages he cooked. While that, Yixing and the triplets did a good job in finding the woods, a lot of them. Junmyeon was glad one task was done. But then, looking at the four kids’ appearances, unfortunately, he needed to do another task, cleaned them up. From hair to toe, they were caked with soil like a labor who had just finish his job at a quarry.

Junmyeon managed to clean up the kids, set up the light, set up the table for their dinner, light up the campfire and put the small folding chairs around it but still, Kris was not done with the tents. Not before Junmyeon ran up to him and smacked him in the head for taking too much time and grab the distracting kids with him so that the adult could finish his task. Kris pouted and whining under his breath on how it was not his fault and blamed the kids for distracting him. He sweared he could hear Sehun’s giggle when Junmyeon hit him. The little kid for sure did not like him. He pouted again.

Finish setting up the tents, side by side, and eating their dinner, the group sat around the campfire with each held a mug of chocolate drink and a stick of marshmallow. It’s a tradition afterall.

“Baekhyun, don’t put it for too long on fire, it’ll melt.” The said kid did not hear him and for sure the marshmallow was melting. And he demanded for another one. He kept melting the poor sweet and demanded for a new one but after three attempts, Junmyeon refused to give him any more. He whined loudly and sulked when the adult ignored him. He wanted to throw a tantrum but completely stopped after one was offered to him. Chanyeol gave up his share and put one of them, which he was just done roasting, in front of his brother’s mouth. Even with tears on the brim of his eyes, Baekhyun took the offer and happily munching the sweetness in his mouth. This was why Chanyeol was his best-est little brother ever.

The night was getting darker and they had done what was necessary to be done at camping. They sang campfire songs, one after another, until their throats hurted. Well, it was not the real campfire songs. They were just the songs they sang at their kindergarten. As the two adults couldn’t play guitar, the songs were played from their phones and they sang along. And it was loud. I meant, really loud.The adults were kind of worry if one of the nearby villagers would come here and chase them out for the noise. But lucky, no one did. After a while, the kids were already ran out of energy and slumped on their seats. Most of them stared blankly at the campfire, getting sleepy as the time went by. Junmyeon and Kris took a cue to get everything clean up and get ready for sleep. They left the kids there for a little while for them to clean all the plates, mugs and the cooking utensils they used for dinner.

Kris finished early and sat back at his seat. He had to put out the fire before they slept.

“Hyung!” He here a gasp from somewhere.

“What? Where?” He was anxiously looking for the source. He was for sure have a wild imagination and extremely anxious with them out here, in the middle of the dark.

Kris sighed in relief when it was just Yixing with his hands pointing up to the dark sky. The stars.The dark sky was full of stars, shining and twinkling for their audiences. It was a rare scene to be seen, not for the city boys of course.

“They are a lot. And pretty.” Yixing squealed. His eyes were big and mouth was hanging open. He was completely under the spell now.

Kris smiled. Stars always do a good job in amusing someone, even if they were just a few. The kid’s excitement brought all their attention to the sky, just staring at them for a while. Kris was glad even the kids were small, they knew how to take some time to enjoy and appreciate nature.

  
  
  
  
And of course, a while was just a little while.

“Is it shining?”

“Why are they twinkling?”

“How many of them?”

“How far are they from us? Can we go there?”

“Do aliens live there?”

The kids’ span of attention were short and Kris was then bombarded with questions from the kids about stars. He was not in the mood to give an astronomy lecture which he was sure the kids would not even understand them anyway and he was for sure not an expert of aliens. And again, he was saved by his friend who was calling the kids to prepare them for sleep. He ushered the kids to his friend while listening to Jongdae’s whine on how he was not yet finish counting the stars.

_21:19 KST_

  
It was completely dark outside of their tents. A portable LED lamp was hanged at the side of tent to give some light. It was odd to see the kids were not having fuss with their sleeping time today. They dociled upon hearing the two adults’ instruction to brush their teeth and stay in the tents.

They splited into two group, Kris was with Luhan, Minseok, Zitao, Kyungsoo and Jongin while Junmyeon was with Yixing, the triplets and Sehun.

Junmyeon closed up the tent and dimmed the light a little bit. He chuckled upon seeing the kids. Buried with blanket, the kids stuck close together to each other and completely silenced. But their eyes were wide opened. The dark really do a magic to them.

“Sleep now.” He lied down on his side with Sehun on his left. They commanded him to be on the far end so that if something happened he would be the first one to be sacrificed. What nice kids he had.

Baekhyun quickly climbed up him as soon as he lied down. The kid completely buried his head on his chest and hugged him tightly. And the remaining kids crowded to his side to stay close to him. Junmyeon was for sure would not have a good sleep tonight. Well, truth to be told, he himself was kind of scared too. The dark, the rattling of the branches, the cricket, the silence. It was getting creepier and he was sure he heard imaginary sound now.

“Hyung?” Small voice was heard before he could close his eyes.

“Why Chanyeol?” He lowly asking the kid. From the dim light, he could figure out Chanyeol’s head peeking from under his thick blue blanket.

“If wolf attack us now, would you run or save us first?”

  


_Huh?_

Junmyeon was stunned for a moment. “Erm..Why-- why are you asking?” As if it was a cue, a howling sound echoed, breaking the silence in the wood.

Okay. He did not sign up for this.

He sat straight up and immediately light up the tent properly. “What was that?” He did not know to whom he asked. The kids were already whimpering. It was silence again. Suddenly, he heard something, a growl, and it was near. Before he knew, all of them scattered out of the tent, frantically calling for Kris.

Meanwhile, in the other tent, all the occupants were already in their deep sleep. Somehow Kris managed to get them to sleep peacefully tonight with no more smackdown. But the peace did not last long as he were abruptly woke up with the chaos on the other side of the tent. Rubbing his sleepy eyes and widely yawn, he opened the tent. Before he could ask what happen, he was knocked down by the rushing kids.

“Kids, what-- Junmyeon, what are you doing here? There is no space. Umph.” And again he was knocked down with sudden step on his stomach, his legs and heavy weight on his face.

  
In short, ten kids with two adults cramped inside one tent for the rest of the night.


	11. DAY 5 Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good morning to start a good day. Cheer up!

_June 16th, 2017. 06:25 KST_

They woke up early in the morning today. Well, Kris woke up early. Certainly having weight of a three years old kid on his chest, struggling even to take a breath, both arms and legs numbed due to another weights that crushed him along the night, Kris was for sure did not have a good night sleep. And last but not least, because of a hard blow of kick on his stomach from the eldest kid, Kris jolted up from his sleep. No doubt. Minseok was a really good soccer player.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes from his sit position and looking around, the surrounding was still a bit dark but he could make out the forms in the tent. His friend was sleeping peacefully at the other side of the tent. Sehun, Jongin and Zitao were on Junmyeon’s side while the rest of the kids were scattered around Kris. It was really out of balance. Junmyeon did not experience the wild tossing of the kids, kicking and smacking him, crushing the oxygen out of his lungs and for that Kris envied him. Making his way out of the tent, he avoided the sleeping kids but not the other adult. Kris purposely stomped on the latter’s leg, successfully waking him up. If Kris could not sleep then Junmyeon could not sleep either. That childish thinking he had on that early morning.

  
The sun started to rise and illuminated the surrounding. Kris rummaged the box they brought to keep the cooking utensils, looking for a kettle. He needed caffeine in his system right now. Junmyeon walked out the tent and stretched his limbs. For sure, his night was better than Kris. Sitting down by the fire, the adults stared blankly at the firewood while waiting for the water to boil. Not a single word was uttered for quite a long time. Just staring and blinking. Sleepiness was still heavy in the air.

“Let’s go to the hill.” Junmyeon broke the silence after getting his sense back.

“You were saying?” Kris asked, switching his eyes from the kettle to his friend. His mind was still in boot process.

“Let’s hike with the kids. There’s a hiking trail not far from here. We hike then eat breakfast there. I’ll pack the breakfast. I think gimbap should work.”

Kris was still staring at the latter. Mind was still in processing.

“Did you said hike?”

“Yeah.”

“And kids?”

“Yup. Hike. With the kids.” Junmyeon stated excitedly.

Still staring at his friend, Kris was trying to grasp the latter’s words. More questions were in his mind like did ‘hike’ and ‘kids with the s’ belong to the same sentence? Who was crazy enough to go with the plan of hiking with kids? And the big bold question mark; why he is friend with this crazy guy?

_07:07 KST_

It was bright. And noisy with the kids excitedly jumping around him, making his headache due to lack of sleep a thousand worse than before. As much as how crazy his friend was, Kris still ended up getting along with whatever crazy plan Junmyeon was up to. From the day they started being friend up till now. Four years to be told. Sometimes, Kris was wondering why. No, most of the time.

And for now, one excited adult and eight excited kids with one grumpy man were at the starting point of the hiking trail. Two kids were strapped on the front and back of Junmyeon, still in their dreamland. Junmyeon did not want to place a bet to wake Sehun up before his waking time in order to avoid a very grumpy and fussy kid for the rest of the day. And for Jongin’s case, he simply could not wake him up. Jongin was the heaviest sleeper he had ever known.

With a bag full of gimbap and drinks for their breakfast, they started to hike up. It was an easy trail. Not that far, not that steep. It was like a walk in a park. That was why Junmyeon came up with the plan. And also because he wanted to expose the kids to nature and fresh morning air. It was surprising the kids woke up so easily this morning. Coming up with plan, all the kids were excited as this was their first time hiking. Well, except for those two youngest kids tho.

Starting was nice. Still burning up with energy, they sang songs after songs while hiking up. The triplets were hand in hand while Yixing watched them out. Meanwhile, Luhan and Minseok took care of Kyungsoo and Zitao respectively. But that was not for so long of course. The more steps they took, the kids started to complaint for their exaggerative leg pain, tiredness, hungriness and for sudden sleepiness. Jongdae kept repeating on how he could not feel his legs anymore. Meanwhile, Chanyeol and Baekhyun lied flat on the ground, not even caring about the dried leaves or the dirt. Kris sighed. They were barely half of their journey and it was not that long from their start. For the sake of to end this hike as soon as possible, Kris picked them up in both his arms and continued hiking. But that did not solve the problem tho. Jongdae was fussing on he wanted to be pick up too, tugging Kris’ pants till it was almost off. Almost. He put one of the kids in his arms on the ground and picked up the other triplet. And for the entire journey, the three kids took turn to be carried up by the tall adult, tiring him almost to the fullest. Lucky the others were not interested in suffering him for some more. But still, with the three kids, it was a military training for him instead of just hiking.

“We rest here.” Junmyeon stated. They were halfway to the top. This was a stop where people got some rest before continuing their journey. There was a wood platform built there, and in front of it was a large green lake. There were some people aside from them. Some rested on the rock while some just plopped down on the ground. Like Kris who’s knees just buckled down as soon as they arrived there. The kids were long gone to the platform to get the view of the lake while the adult was suffering. He could not feel his legs. They were trembling so hard.

Junmyeon bit his lips to stop the urge to laugh. He was sorry but not that sorry. He already suffered that much before, alone. This was the time to let someone else felt that way too. Then it was fair.

“Come on big baby. Let’s eat there.” Kris looked up to his friend. The latter walked to a clear area and plopped down there. He unstrapped the two youngest from him, letting Jongin free to run to the rest of his brothers while adjusting a sleepy Sehun on his lap.

“Come here. Give me the food.” Junmyeon was frowning when he saw Kris was still not moving from the spot.

_He did not even help me up. _Huh. Grumbling under his breath, Kris all but crawled to the said later, giving up his backpack which was full with their breakfast.


	12. DAY 5 Honey~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fun to trick people, especially nosy people.

_June 16th, 2017 10:10 KST_

Breakfast was finished. And now the kids scattered around the area, playing and trying to find something that was interesting in their eyes. Like sticks or rocks or worms or something. Kid’s mind. Kris did not that understand in that aspect. Junmyeon was gone to take Jongdae and Chanyeol for pee break. There was no toilet so trees and bushes should work. Meanwhile, Kris kept an eye on the rest of the kids. Jongin was with him but not Sehun. That kid was certainly glued to Junmyeon. He did not even let Kris carried him at all.

There was a group of elderly who just arrived at the stop. They rested near the place where Kris was with Jongin sat. Noticing the group of elderly was eyeing him, Kris bowed a little in respect, Jongin was on his lap, playing with the strap of his backpack.

“Your kid?” One of the old ladies asked him, smiling warmly at the kid on his lap.

“Eh? N-No. It’s-”

“I want water.” Kyungsoo out of nowhere ran to him, sweating from playing tag with his brothers.

“Oh. This one too?”

Before Kris could answer the question, the remaining kids swarmed around him, demanding and fussing over water and food even when they knew nothing left from their breakfast before. Kris’ attention was distracted with the kids, barely heard what the old ladies was gossiping about him.

“Omo. So young yet he’s already has so many children.”

“So cute.”

“Aigo. I hope my children also like this, give me more grandchildren. But they always said they are too busy and all.”

The gossiping ladies turned into background noise to Kris as he currently was too busy separating Baekhyun and Luhan from scratching each other faces while calming a weeping Jongin. Earlier Baekhyun snatched Kris’ backpack from his older brother’s grasp which he snatched from Jongin and that was how all hell break loose.

“All of them are so cute. How old are you?”

“Umm. I’m-- 24?” Kris picked up little Jongin from the chaos of his brothers snatching the empty backpack from each other. There was no fight just yelling. As long as they did not get into physical, that was fine. The kids could manage their little issue by their own, he thought.

He calmed the little kid in his arm. Poor Jongin stuck in the middle of the fight.

“You’re so young but have so many kids. When did you get married? Aigoo. Poor your wife.” The women broke into laugh while Kris dumbfoundedly stood there.

_Wait. What?_

“Actuall--”

“Kris, let’s go home. We kind of having a situation now.” And again, Kris was interrupted. Junmyeon walked towards them with Sehun in his arm and other two kids following him from behind. The kids were cheering loudly when reuniting with their brothers like they were seperated for days. But they did actually taking a lot of time. Kris wonder whether they already left to pee at home. Why they were taking so long? Why his friend was panting like he was in marathon? And why Chanyeol was--? Kris’ train of thought suddenly interrupted by loud gasps and murmurs. Switching his attention back to the elderly, the women were whispering to each other, pointing their fingers at him. Well, not him, behind him where Junmyeon was busy handling the kids and prepared to climbed down.

“Umm--- I don't know that you are--umm.”

_I am?_

Kris looked behind him and looked back at the women. They were still eyeing him. And Junmyeon. With the kids.

_Oh_

  
  
  
  
  


“Yeobo, let’s get down.” Slightly increasing his tone so that the women heard him, Kris broke into sly smile, snatching his backpack from Junmyeon which he managed to get it back from the two bickering kids. “Let’s go home kids.” And by that, a loud cheer erupted and the kids zoomed past them, leaving the pair of two adults and their youngest brothers. “Yeobo, let’s go.” Still wearing his evil smile, he took Junmyeon’s empty hand into his. He quickly dragged him out of the place so that the women would not see Junmyeon’s freak out face. He purposely swinging their intertwined hands like a happy couple but clasping hard when Junmyeon was struggling to pull his hand out. The women still whispering at each other while their eyes were still on them.

_This is fun_.

_11:15 KST_

When the women were out of their sight, Kris broke into a loud laugh, slightly startling sleeping Jongin in his arm. Only slightly. Because the kid went back to his dream not even a minute after.

“Are you crazy?”

“What? I’m just messing with them. Did you see their face? Their eyes looked like they popped out when I called you yeobo.” Kris wiped the tear at the corner of his eyes. He clearly had so much fun.

“Well yeobo. They’d already gone. Can you please let me go?” Kris glanced down at their still intertwined hands. And immediately let go. 

Junmyeon was rubbing his red hand due to too much pulling at the site before. The kids were out in front of them, calmly climbing down while talking about their superheroes and cartoon watchlist. Kris looked at the kids. Something was weird.

“Do I need to know why Chanyeol was naked?” He asked the later. “He is not naked. Only half.” Junmyeon let out an awkward laugh. Yes. Chanyeol was half naked, with his tee and only underwear. He was way in front of them, running while stretching out his arms and shouting I am superman.

“Do I need to know why is Chanyeol is _half_ naked?”

“Well.. I might be accidently poured water on his pants.” Junmyeon mumbled.

Kris scoffed. “So it is your fault this time. Not the kid.”

“Am not. I was startle because Jongdae scared me.” Junmyeon argued. Pouting and mumbling how Jongdae out of nowhere scared him while he was busy pouring the water out of the bottle so that Chanyeol could wash his hands. Long explanation. Yes.

“Still your fault.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

And the bickering continued until they arrived at the camping site.

_15:30 KST_

There was silence in the car. They were on their way back home. Kris was left alone to drive while the other occupants were already knocked out. Arriving back at the camping site, they let the kids played at the nearby river with Kris on the watch while Junmyeon packed their things. They left after having a bunch of takes out for their lunch. Playing in the water successfully draining the kids’ energy. All of them were knocked out and so thus his supposedly trusted assistant pilot, leaving only Kris to drive.


	13. DAY 5 Missing One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be ten. Where's the other one?

_June 16th, 2017. 17:24 KST_

They arrived home late in the evening. The kids piled at the living room. Some were still hanging with sleepiness, some were really sleeping and the others quietly played with the toys. Kris knocked out on the couch after 2 hours drive leaving Junmyeon to handle the things they brought for the camping. Well, it was balanced wasn't it?

Chanyeol was quietly playing with the mini cars they had. Swinging the car up and down, rolling it down the floor, and he gradually felt bored. Looking at his brothers, his trusted ally, Jongdae was sleeping with his mouth wide open while his other ally, Baekhyun was blankly staring at the television. Chanyeol did not know whether he was actually watching the cartoon or just.. staring.

Pouting. Chanyeol was bored. Really bored. Light bulb lighted out. Suddenly, he stood up and ran upstairs.

_18:15 KST_

Kris woke up by loud screaming and yelling and crying. _What is going on? _Waking up he realized he was alone with only Jongdae at the living room. The kid was still in a deep sleep and stretched out his limbs like a starfish at the middle of the room. Drool nearly escaped from his hanging mouth. Too much excitement when playing in the water did that. Wondering where all the other occupants of the house were, Kris’s train of thought was stopped by another wailing from upstairs. Yawning, he stood up and walked to the source of commotion.

And there they were. All other kids were pilling in front of one of their rooms, eager to know what happened in the room but too scared to step in. Recognizing it was actually the triplet and Yixing’s room, Kris curiously walked to them.

Baekhyun was standing there wailing and screaming at Chanyeol while the poor kid’s head hanging down, staring at the floor guiltily. What seemed to be a red figurine scattered on the floor, broke into thousand pieces. Baekhyun was still screaming and opted to throw a large piece of the toy at his brother. Whimpering, Chanyeol did not avoid the incoming heavy piece. Heavy tears were flowing down from his doe eyes. There would be a red bum on his head later but he did not dare to move. Stunning by the action, Kris decided to interrupt when he saw Baekhyun lift his hands to hit the poor kid. He pushed the kids aside to step inside the room before stumbled by a sudden force from behind who pushed him away.

Junmyeon scopped a furious Baekhyun in his arm before his fist reached Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun was wailing hard and he was still trying to reach the frighten kid. Junmyeon immediately blocked him. Trying to calm him down, he patted Baekhyun’s back. Junmyeon brought the little kid away from his brother. He sat on their shared bed with Baekhyun in his lap. The little kid’s face was red with snots and tears and from afar, he could see Chanyeol’s too.

“Tell me what’s happened?” The adult wiped down the tears staining the little kid’s face. After quite some time, tears and snots did not frighten him anymore. And poops.

“H-h-he broke it.” Baekhyun was hiccuping while pointing his finger at the culprit. Startled, guilty was all over his face. “I-it-it was an accident,” he stuttered. Chanyeol lifted his head and looked at the adult.

“I told you not to play with it!” Junmyeon flinched by sudden screaming from the kid in his lap. Fresh batch of tears were flowing down his face. Clearly it was something really precious to this little kid. He never saw Baekhyun was this upset. Sensing this would not solve by a simple sorry, Junmyeon took the kid back into his arm. Better made them stay away from each other for a while.

“Chanyeol, did you play with Baekhyun’s figurine even when he said not to play with it?”

“Y--yes.”

“Did you admit it is your fault?”

“Y-y-yes.” The kid stuttered again.

“Go sit at your corner and lift your hands up. Don’t put them down before I said so.” Junmyeon told the kid. It was a strict discipline that their mom told him before. It was a rule that each of the children knew about. When you did bad thing, you got a punishment. She said he could use it when it was the right time. Junmyeon thought this was exactly the right time. It was the first time he used this since he was taking care of the kids. Wow.

Still upset, Baekhyun was crying again on his shoulder.Junmyeon thought to bribe him with his favourite snack before dinner to calm him down. He walked out of the room with the kid in his arm and suddenly was faced with startled faces of kids and one adult, who were still pilling at the door. He forgot they had spectators.

“Kids, go wash up with Kris. Then, we had dinner. ” He instructed the children while pushing them out of the room. At the mention of food, the kids ran to their respective bathroom, undressing their tees and shorts along the way.

Sighing, Kris crouched down to pick the scattered clothes on the floor. Junmyeon walked down to the kitchen with Baekhyun. That after slapped his friend on the head and scold him for not taking action earlier.

  


_18:45 KST_

The sun was setting. It was going darker little by little and it became much darker with the cloudy clouds on the sky. It was going to rain. Maybe a storm was coming by looking at how harsh the wind was. Junmyeon closed all the windows and doors. The howl sounds of the wind was getting harsher. Maybe tonight the kids should sleep earlier, he thought.

Most of the kids already in their pajamas but still in their respective bedroom, playing by themselves while waiting for dinner call. It was left with the beagle lines, with still snoring Jongdae at the living room, still upset Baekhyun who still munching his snacks at the kitchen and Chanyeol who still with his punishment. Junmyeon sighed. Baekhyun was still annoyed with his broken figurine and refused to forgive the culprit no matter how many times Junmyeon told him so. He already ran out of ideas and bribe. The snack was almost gone but Baekhyun’s upsetness was still intact tho. Junmyeon was all but sighed. Maybe he should just let the two kids sleep and maybe tomorrow the issue would resolve by its own.

“Kids, lets have dinner,” he shouted from downstairs. Loud steps were heard at the mention of food. He knew the fact that food united the kids, heck, food united people. Maybe food could bring two argued brothers back together.

All the kids were already at the dining table. Lucky, Junmyeon already finished preparing their dinner and set the table before the argument started. “Kris, get Chanyeol,” he shouted again. Kris was probably busy clearing the bathrooms again after the kids’ mess during their showers.

Junmyeon walked into the living room to get Jongdae. Even after all the chaos and noise, how the kid was still in his peaceful sleep was truly amazing. He opted to wake the kid now. It had been so long since he started napping. It would be hard to force him to sleep later. Junmyeon walked to the center only to find the kid already woke up, staring blankly at the ceiling. “Come on Jongdae. Let’s have dinner.” The little kid lifted both his arms up, demanding to be pick up. Sighing, Junmyeon did not argue. He picked the little boy in his arm and walked back to their dining hall.

He abruptly stopped on his steps. Why did the front door was opened? Wondering whether he did miss the door earlier, he asked Jongdae if he was the one who opened the door but the kid just shook his head. Erasing all doubts, Junmyeon just closed the door and continued his steps to meet the other kids.

Everyone was already at the dining table, ready to gobble down their food, all the kids and a giant kid. “Did you let the front door open, Kris? You can eat now kids” Junmyeon let Jongdae down on his own seat. Meeting his friend’s eyes, Kris shook his head. “I was upstairs with the kids. You said to help them wash and then clear the bathroom,” Kris sat on his seat and grab his dinner. “And why you said to get Chanyeol? He was not there. Isn’t he’s downstairs with you?” he continued.

Junmyeon stopped at his friend’s question. “What do you mean he’s downstairs?”

“I saw he ran downstairs earlier. I thought you already let him go. Wait, didn’t you?” Kris stared at his friend. On cue, both of them looked at the kids, searching for a familiar figure. Something was weird.

  
  
  


_Oh my._

  
  
  


“Chanyeol ran,” Both adult felt their heart simultaneously dropped at Jongdae statement.

  


_Rewind 18:26 KST_

Jongdae stared blankly at the ceiling fan above his head. He was dead tired. Along the time, he did not realized when he was waking up. He just did. It was dark and he was alone. He promised himself to not jump like he was at the evening earlier, ever again. He felt his energy was sucked out when they were in the car. Nope. Not again. But maybe, he would forget his promise tomorrow. Who knew.

He opted to sleep for some more. He closed his eyes before hearing the cracking sound of door being opened. Jongdae shifted his body and met a pair of doe eyes. Staring at each other, Chanyeol stopped his movement with his left hand on the door knob.

“Where are you going?” Blinking his sleepy eyes, Jongdae asked the latter but no answer was heard. Chanyeol stepped out from the house and walked out, leaving his brother in confusion. Jongdae continued staring at the door until the later was gone before shifting again. Maybe the latter wanted to get something from outside.

Or maybe not. Shrugging, the kid turned his back and continued his peaceful slumber.


	14. DAY 5 Searching...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid must be found. Why did he ran off?

_June 16th, 2017. 19:00 KST_

_This is bad. This is really really bad. No. It’s the worst._

The two adult paced around the dining hall. Their food were left untouched. The kids were still having their dinner in silence but worried were all over their face and even more when they saw the adults were in chaos, running here and there while screaming their brother’s name. Even though they were still young, they could sense something serious was happening and nobody dared to make a noise.

Kris and Junmyeon were searching for the little kid all around the house, from the front to the backyard, up and down the house to the garage that the family had, thinking this was just one of the pranks that the kids always pulled out and Jongdae was just messing with them but no, they still did not find him. Junmyeon even went to his house next door to find the little kid but there was no sign of him.

It was starting to rain outside and it was dark. Sooner, it would become heavy downpour. Where could have a little kid been in this weather?

“I’ll search him--”

“I’ll search him--”

Both of them stopped pacing at the same time and stared at each other. “No. You stay here with kids and put them to bed.” Kris said. Looking at his cloth, still wearing his black hoodie from the camping trip, he thought he already had a decent cloth to go out. He went to the front door, crouched down to put on his sneakers. Junmyeon was trailing him from behind. Straighten himself up, he looked at his friend “I’ll find him.” That young adult was fidgeting on his spot, face laced with worry.

Kris put his hand on his friend’s shoulder to calm the said adult. “I will find him. Don’t worry. I will. Trust me this time.” He smiled, squeezing his friend’s shoulder to soothe him. He did not know whether he was trying to calm his friend or himself, but someone needed to be optimist now.

“Be careful.” Junmyeon uttered.

“I will. I’ll call you.” By that, Kris jogged out of the house to start searching for the little kid. He thought it was better to start at nearby places first.

Junmyeon stared at the closed door. Please let him find Chanyeol. Please.

  


_20:15 KST_

It was raining heavily but Kris still could not find the missing kid. He already thoroughly checked the neighborhood, from the smallest allies to the nearby town. He went to the houses of the kids’ close friends and neighbors that Junmyeon told him earlier at home but no one knew where the kid’s whereabout.

The storm had come with heavy rain, harsh wind, lightning and thunders. He was wet from head to toe due to heavy rain. People was staring weirdly at him. While others were running to get shelter from the rain and busy unclipping their umbrella, he was running here and there in just hoodie in the middle of heavy downpour, the hoodie that stuck on his skin, giving him unending coldness. He was exhausted but thinking about Chanyeol, he could not stop running. Every worst possibility was running in his head and thinking that he was this wet and cold, what even could Chanyeol feel now. By that, Kris was running again.

  


_20:45 KST_

Junmyeon sat on the couch at the living room. He was alone in the dark with the television on. The kids were already sleeping, he put them to sleep early as they could not even switched on the television earlier to watch their daily cartoon due to harsh lightning and thunder. Now, it was just a drizzle rain. The storm had subsided. There was no howling sound of the wind. Everything was calm again but not Junmyeon. There was still no news about Chanyeol and even Kris. His friend said he would call him for update but it was just turned hopeless when Junmyeon found Kris’ phone on the edge of coffee table at the living room. He must left it when he was sleeping earlier. That clumsy friend of his.

Junmyeon stared at the television, some sort of comedy show was showing but it never got his attention. He just turned it on to calm his nerve and avoid thinking all worst possibilities that might happen. With the phone lying on the table, there was no way to contact with Kris.That left Junmyeon to just silently wait and hope for them to come home.

  


_21:00 KST_

It was already nine. It had been hours. Kris lean on a wall of a bakery shop to catch his breath. There were a lot of people inside, he could see it through the glass wall, people who having hot coffee and fresh bread while waiting for the rain to subside. Looking at the food, it made his stomach growled and he was drooling. He just realized that he still did not have his dinner. But his mind was back thinking about the little kid. If he did not have his dinner, that kid too did not have his dinner.

Kris still did not find Chanyeol. He had gone to everywhere. From the heavy rain till this drizzle, he looked for him but there was still no sight of the little kid. He opted to go to the police station already to make a missing report but still he needed to tell Junmyeon first. They might had been charged for negligence and the kids’ parent might sue them. Kris felt like crying at that thought.

Kris mentally slapped himself. He shook out that thought. Chanyeol’s safety was more important than everything. It was not the time to selfishly think about that. He had to go home and tell Junmyeon and head back to town to make a missing report. He wondered whether it will valid as it was still less than 24 hours. But he was a little kid tho.

Kris unattached himself from the wall and looked around, looking for a familiar figure. Maybe Chanyeol would magically appear in front of him. Kris sighed. No even one kid was walking around. Only a few adults were walking at the roadside with their umbrella, rushing to get wherever they wanted to go and avoided the rain. Of course. Who let a kid wonder outside at this time, at this weather but us? Taking a deep breath, he walked home.

He took a different route to the family house, eyes were wild looking for the missing kid. Nearly home, he stopped at the entrance of the neighbourhood park. Did he or did he not enter this park before? Damn his short term memory.

Kris walked into the park. There were rumble of thunder behind him, signalling the storm was coming back. It started to drizzle again. He had to be quick. He searched at every corner of the park, every bench, looked behind the brushes, searching high and low but found nothing. He walked to the playground. It was dark but the light from the street helped him. The swing moved by the wind, letting out eerie sound of creaking. The adult shivered a little. It was cold. And he admitted it was a little bit scary. He looked under the many slides and every corner of them that could hid a kid when he heard a faint sound from a dome-shaped structure few feets from where he stood. He walked to it, carefully and anxiously.

The sound had became clearer, a sound from toy. There was a shadow under the dome. Kris heightened his alertness. It maybe who he thought he was or maybe he was not who he thought he was. It could be a robber, a thief, a criminal hiding from cops, who knew. “Chanyeol!” he shrieked when he saw the familiar curly black hair under the dome, who eyes widened from the sudden appearance behind him.

_21:30 KST_

It had been a while since Kris left. Junmyeon was fidgeting on the couch, sitting cross-legged trying to calm himself down. With his phone in his hand, he kept switching every single social medias that he had, turning it on and off, nothing catch his attention. He wondered whether somehow Kris would call him but nothing appeared.

He was on his umptenth time scrolling down his instagram. Not in the mood to be jealous with his college friends who seems like all of them were enjoying their vacation travelling, he scrolled down his posted pictures. It seemed like his recent pictures were all filled with the kids. Their silly faces were occupying his account. Luhan and Minseok recently found a filter app and kept taking their little brothers pictures, as well as him and Kris. There were hundreds of picture, his phone memory nearly busted. Junmyeon had to spend nearly an hour to delete but he kept some which were funny and cute. Of course. The kids were so adorable.

He laughed at a picture of his friend’s silly face, sitting at the dining table with Chanyeol on the table facing him. Kris was choking with pancakes full in his mouth and Chanyeol’s both hands smeared honey on his face. It was taken when Kris demanded the kid to feed him some of his pancakes and being a generous kid Chanyeol was, the little kid stuffed two whole pancakes into Kris’ mouth. Luhan managed to snap at the right moment and Junmyeon thought it was shame to let this picture gone just like that. It was epic. And of course he tagged Kris.

He immersed in looking at the picture when he heard a faint sound of stair creaking. “Hyung.” Baekhyun was peeking from the stairs. His eyes were wide considering he was supposed to be sleeping.

“Hey. What are you doing there? Why don’t you sleep?” Junmyeon put down his phone on the coffee table in front of him and demanded the kid to come down to him. With hurry steps, the little kid rushed down the stairs. He immediately threw himself on Junmyeon’s lap, hiding his face away.

“Missing someone?” Junmyeon patted the kid’s hair. No answer was heard but he could feel him nodded. “Did Chanyeol ran because of me?” Baekhyun mumbled. A sigh escaped from Junmyeon’s mouth. “I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. You can ask him when he’s home later.”

“He’ll come home? Kris hyung will bring him home?”

“Of course he will.” Junmyeon was so certain about this. “Don’t fight ever again. You are brothers. You’re bonded forever.”

The kid rustled on his lap, finally showing his teary eyes but Junmyeon was fast to wipe them out. The kid rested his cheek on Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Chanyeollie gave me that,” he muttered.

“Hmm?”

“That Iron Man. He got that for me.”

The kid rustled again, trying to find more comfortable position on the adult’s lap. “He got me that from the biggest claw crane machine at town when we went there with dad. Only just two of us.”

“Dad usually does not allow us to play that.” He pouted. “But he did because it just only two of us.”

Junmyeon smiled. He knew the man and his strict and charismatic manner. Having 10 kids was not easy. Someone need to be the mean one and it seemed like he got the role while his wife became a lovely mom. The kids usually spent most of the time with the mother and rarely with the busy man. He was busy kept their company which Junmyeon opted to applied after he graduated, alive, travelling here and there. Rarely home but still he loved his kids. It seemed like that moment was the rare moment, and it seemed like he still had soft spot for his kids.

Baekhyun told him about how his dad gave them only one chance each to win the prize, he was so careful, aiming it right but he failed. Seeing his brother was so in distress, Chanyeol gave up his chance for him. But still the kid had failed. Baekhyun was on verge of tears when Chanyeol begged their father for one more chance. It would be the only time Chanyeol was having the most of his focus about something. Baekhyun screamed out of joy when the toy caught on the slot. He quickly took and hugged it tightly. That day, Chanyeol earned a peck on his cheek and full burst of proudness. Both of the kids walked home hand in hand with full grin on their faces and a secret which they did pinky promise with their dad to tell their other brothers that the toy was bought from the store instead of from an arcade game.

Junmyeon chuckled. That was why this little kid on his lap treasured the toy so much. It held such a story. He never allowed the other kids to play with it without his presence and he put it on the highest shelf which he had to tiptoe to get it. That was why he was angry with Chanyeol when the kid took it without his permission.

“But Chanyeol got it for you?” He felt the kid stiffened. He mumbled but it was mine. He could see the kid’s pout even when he could not see his whole face properly.

“Who do you love more? Iron Man or Chanyeollie?”

Baekhyun sniffled. Why he had to make this hard decision? Iron Man was his first love. He was so certain he chose it since he was baby. “Okay fine. Hear this.” Junmyeon laughed when he saw the kid’s face scrunching like he had to make an important life decision. “If Iron Man is lost we can get it back from the store. If you lose your brother, can we get him back from the store?”

There was a pregnant silence before the kid mumbled an _I’m sorry_.“Tell him that when he get back,” Junmyeon smiled, stroking the kid’s silky hair. He glanced at his phone on the table, nothing.

He sighed. “For now, we wait.”


	15. DAY 5 Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's a happy ending.

_June 16th, 2017. 21:45 KST_

It was pouring again. Kris leaned his back on the wall and sighed. Chanyeol was on his lap, sharing body heat from the coldness. He found him, finally. There was a storm of what are you doing here, why are you here, how you get here before a real storm howling behind him and it was raining cats and dogs. The adult managed to crawl under the cramp space to seek protection from the heavy rain. He had found the kid, yes, but still they could not head home.

The kid shivered a little. Kris adjusted his hoodie he draped on the kid, covering him the best he could. The adult was soaked from earlier rain, somehow dried from his running here and there and he was so grateful he was not going to become wet again from the rain with the protection of the dome. It was cramped for a lanky adult like him but he managed.

Chanyeol was playing with the toy in his hand. It was small keychain of the superhero that all the kids adored. However, there was a frown on the kid’s face. “What’s with the long pout?” The adult asked. Chanyeol’s face scrunched down and he exhaled loudly.

“I just get this.” He muttered.

“Iron Man.” That was more a statement than a question but the kid nodded.

“For Baekhyun?” The kid nodded again.

There were fragments everywhere but Kris thought he got the puzzle. “You ran from home just to get this Iron Man to replace the one you broke?” But he was cut midsection with I do not ran from home from the kid.

“I--i-i just come here to get Iron Man back.”

“But you went out without our permission?”

The kid stunned and he pouted again. He dropped his head guiltily.

“Where did you get that?” Thinking the scolding could wait till they got home and Junmyeon would get the role to nag, the adult asked the little kid.

“From the claw crane machine at town,” he mumbled. Kris saw them earlier. There was no one there because of the storm but the bright light sure got people’s attention.

Kris also got the stories behind the broken Iron Man. Chanyeol told him he thought he could win it again this time but he ran out of money within his third trial, the money he got from his own piggy bank. Something clicked. That was why it was left alone on their bed before. Kris noticed it when he checked their room to search for the little kid.

Chanyeol mentioned that he just had enough money left for a smaller machine which hold those small keychain. He won this small keychain. It was a pity that it was small, much much smaller, but still it was Iron Man and it had button for light and sound. He wanted to get home as soon as possible but got caught by the rain. He seeked for shelter under this dome and lost track of time, playing alone with the toy.

“I’m sorry for the trouble,” he uttered, looking like a guilty puppy who was waiting for his scolding. He knew he was wrong. But instead of a frown, Kris hugged the kid tightly. “It’s okay. Just don't do it again.” All his effort and sweat already drained out when the kid appeared in his sight earlier. He let out a deep sigh,relieved everything was fine again.

_2223 KST_

The sound of fighting scene between Mr. Incredible and his hypnotized wife was heard, breaking the silence in the house. The little kid and the adult with a heart of kid glued their eyes to the screen. To shake their constant worriness, they decided to watch cartoon on Netflix. Junmyeon had watched this movie before, heck, he already watched all animation movies as soon as they were released especially from Disney and Pixar, but he thought it was not a problem to watch it again. And maybe again.

They were so into Mr. Incredible 2 when there was sound of key jiggling at the front door. Junmyeon heard a faint gasp. Before he could do anything, he was left alone in the living room. Rush footsteps were heard from a certain someone dashing to the front door. As soon as the door opened, he could hear Baekhyun’s loud shriek.

“Chanyeollie!”

“Baekhyunnie!”

Junmyeon smiled. It seemed his friend had found the kid. He found the two kids at the hallway hugging each other with wide grin across their faces.

“Baekhyunnie! Baekhyunnie look! It’s Iron Man! It has sound and light. Look at this.” Excited Chanyeol flashed the toy he got at his brother.

“I don't want Iron Man.”

Chanyeol’s smile dropped at the comment. “Y-you don’t like it?”

“NO! N-no. I mean yes. I like it. But I want you more. I want you more than Iron Man. Don’t leave me.” Baekhyun teared up again.

Looking at his brother’s devastated face, Chanyeol hugged him. “I never leave you.” He peck a kiss on his little lips and both giggled afterwards.

Junmyeon smiled at the sweet scene before he looked up and met with a pair of tired eyes. He chuckled.

“Okay kids. Lets get inside. Don’t just stay there.” The kids ran inside followed by a slumped adult. As he walked passed him, Junmyeon got behind him and massaged his shoulder. “Good job. Tired?” He was answered with a grumble as if saying do you really need to ask that? He laughed. “Come on. Lets get inside and rest. What’s that?” Junmyeon pointed at the plastic bag in the latter’s hand.

“Chicken. Hungry.” Kris put the chicken that he got from their way home on the table at the living room while Junmyeon got their drinks from the kitchen. The kids were all excited with the sight of chicken. They had a very late dinner that night before heading to bed. All of them could finally had a good night sleep with Chanyeol’s return. Baekhyun immediately trapped the kid with his legs as soon as they got on their bed, caging him so that he could not leave, and Chanyeol was just too happy to let him be, hugging him back tightly.


	16. DAY 6 Sick Kris and his new loyal companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally there was a development in relationship between Kris and the youngest

_June 17th, 2017. 05:00 KST_

Junmyeon woke up with a grumble. He heard something. He checked the time on his phone. It was too early, still dark. He poke his head out of his blanket and squinted his eyes. Silence. His ears tried to catch for any sound. Was that from the baby monitor? Sehun was awake? Nope. Nothing was heard. He thought to get back to sleep and carry on with his dream before he heard another whimper. It was near. He tried to get up from the bed to check on it but something was holding him down. There was heavy weight on top of him. Junmyeon had to struggle crawling out of the blanket and push that weight. He huffed loudly when he succeed, only to find that his friend who was supposed to be at the other side of the bed, was laying right next to him. Kris was still deep asleep but there was a deep frown on his face, cold sweat trickled down from his forehead. Junmyeon sat up straight and looked at the latter. He kicked him, softly, to signal him to move from his side. When that friend of his did not respond, Junmyeon repeatedly kicked him on his shin together with pulling his pillow from under his head. After a few moments, he managed to wake that sleepy head. Annoyed with the movements, Kris pulled him down and hugged the smaller together with the blanket, successfully pinning him down to the bed. He caged the smaller tightly so that he could not move.

It took a quite long moment for Junmyeon to wriggle his way out considering Kris was a giant. He was ready to scold his friend when he met with the latter’s scrunched face only a few inches from his face. Kris was back to sleep but it seemed like it was not a good sleep at all. He was frowning and sweating and his breathing was shaky but fast. Junmyeon pulled out his hand and put it on Kris’ forehead. He grimaced when he felt the temperature.

“You have fever,” he whispered while wiping down the sweat. “Kris?” The only respond he had was a grumble from the latter. He further hid his head on Junmyeon’s crook of neck and tightening the hug. Junmyeon shrieked from the force.

Junmyeon stared at the moving fan. They really need to do something with the fever. But first, he had to get out of this. Gathering all his power, he pushed his friend all the way and got out of the bed. Kris whined loudly from the lost of body heat. “Where are you going?” His voice became hoarse and his eyes were blurry. He grumbled when the said friend ignored him, walking out of the room and left him alone.

Kris felt so cold. He was supposed to feel the heat from the fever but he was really really cold. Kris rolled himself with blankets, his and Junmyeon’s, and formed a human burrito, trying to preserve the heat. He tried to gain back his sleep to bare with his pounding head. It seemed like he had a full package of cold because of the rain. Kris sighed.

It seemed like forever since he got back to sleep when he felt a cold sensation on his forehead. He shivered, cracking his heavy eyes. Junmyeon was there at the bedside, placing a damp cloth on Kris’ forehead. “Cold.” He coughed.

“We have to do this or your temperature will rise. Get up.”

Junmyeon helped the latter to sit and gave him his medicine. He babbled to him to keep drinking the whole glass of water for him to stay hydrated. With his blurry mind, Kris just did whatever he was instructed.

Kris sank down the bed. Junmyeon placed the damp cloth back onto his forehead. The medicine seemed to have a very early effect. He felt a bit better, his head did not pound as hard as before but he felt very drowsy. He rolled to his side. “Sleep.” Kris barely heard what Junmyeon said. He was deep in his sleep, sighing in relief when he felt the heat from the blanket Junmyeon used to tuck him.

  


_0956 KST_

Kris cracked his eyes. He felt like he was sleeping for a long time but it was not a satisfying sleep at all. He could hear he was whimpering in his sleep. It was a habit from his childhood. He whimpered a lot when he was sick and teared up a lot. Junmyeon told him he was like a baby when he was sick and he would argue that he was not and firmly stated that it was all because of the sickness. But sometimes he thought maybe he was but still he could not shake that bad habit down till right now. Kris did not get sick a lot, Junmyeon did, but once Kris got sick, it would be awful. Like now. His body was all aching from the top to all the way down.

His stomach was growling for food but he did not have any appetite right now. He looked at the bedside table. There was a bottle of water and a plastic bag full of medicine. It seemed like Junmyeon got them from the pharmacy this morning despite he needed to take care of an army of children. Kris smirked. Junmyeon complained a lot but he knew he cared. He knew he loved him anyway. Feeling a bumbly of happiness, he grabbed the bottle and gulped the water down.

He put the bottle down and rolled on the bed. It felt weird. He did not hear the chaos from the children this morning. Or was him too lost in his sleep? Sighing, he felt a bit lonely without the noise.

The door cracked open, revealing Junmyeon with a tray of food and drink with, of course, Sehun on tow. The kid was sucking his thumb, just following wherever Junmyeon went.

“Get up. Eat this. Finish it all.” Like a good son following a mom’s instruction, he got up and sat straight. He then helped a struggling Sehun up onto the bed. Once on the bed, the kid sat next to him and just stared at him, looking at him like a weird clown. That was weird. Sehun never be that close to him before.

He got a bowl of porridge from Junmyeon. He never was a fan of mushy food but it seemed like he was left with no choice. With shaky hands, he fed himself.

After a few spoon, he heard a chuckle. “You want me to feed you?” Kris looked at his friend and pouted. He hands were all shaky like after he was doing an intense workout. The bowl was threatening to fall out from his hold. There were a lot of food spilled out of the spoon more than they got into his mouth. He frowned.

Junmyeon took the bowl from him and fed his friend. “You are either an old man or a baby.” Kris frowned at the comment but happily opened his mouth for the food. Kris swore he heard Sehun giggled but he was too happy to be spoon fed to really notify it.

  


_1030 KST_

After a bowl of porridge, a bottle of water, a cup of cough syrup, a handful _(really exaggerative)_ of cold medicine and another babble from Junmyeon, Kris laid back on the bed. Junmyeon was back downstairs, he had to handle some loud noise from the kids he left alone. They knew they could not leave the kids for a long while, unsupervised.

Kris blinked his eyes. The effect of the med caught him again. He was dozing off when he heard a rustle beside him. _Oh_.

  


_1203 KST_

Junmyeon plopped down on the couch. He succeeded in calming a tantrum Zitao who fight with his fellow brother, Jongin for his favorite panda and he succeeded in making quick lunch for all of the kids in a record time. Lunch was rather peaceful even when he was short in hand without Kris. The kids were all in good mood to never start a fight. Now they were in the living room, playing charade. The two older boys were in charge to act while the others guessed. The words were on the TV as Junmyeon connected it with his iPad.The guessing kids with their backs away from the big screen, were facing Junmyeon and the ‘actors’. Junmyeon snorted. He could see all their eager faces. With cookies on the line for every right answer, each of them were with burning spirits to win especially for the three beagles, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae. The three kids could not stay still and remained standing while the others were on the floor. They kept shouting their names even when they did not know the answer. He caught Chanyeol cheated as he turned to see the words on TV when he thought no one saw him, several times but Junmyeon let it go.

  
  


Or maybe not. He made a mental note to deduct Chanyeol’s cookies later.

  


Junmyeon was in charge for the guessing words, he typed the word and it appeared on the screen for Minseok and Luhan to try act it out. He laughed when looking at their puzzled faces on how to act for ants. Pranking the kids would never not funny.

Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were all jumpy to answer while Yixing and Kyungsoo calmly guessed the words. It was more Yixing’s right answers than the three fussy kids’. They made more chaos rather than answering it right. Meanwhile, Zitao and Jongin were laying down, sucking the milks from their respective bottles. They did not eat a lot during lunch so Junmyeon opted to make them their milk.

Junmyeon was waiting for the right answer when he realized something. Why their numbers had become small? He counted them all, from the jumping Chanyeol to already sleepy Jongin. Why he was short with one? He counted them again and again before realizing.

_Oh_.

“Hyung, hurry up!” Minseok fussed when Junmyeon did not change the word after Yixing had succeeded guessing it again but Junmyeon barely heard him. “Where is Sehun?” The kid shrugged his shoulder. They did not even realize Sehun was not there since they were having their lunch. Junmyeon looked at the row of kids facing him, all with their puzzled faces.

_Oh no. Not again_.

Without wasting a second he ran off searching for the little kid, leaving all the remaining confused kid. He could not be outside. Of course. Sehun was still small. And the adults already took precaution to double locks all the doors where the kids could not reach them. Junmyeon went for a frantic search to all rooms downstairs before heading upstairs. He searched all the kids’ rooms and even the forbidden room of their parents but no sign of Sehun.

It felt like deja vu. It was happening again. Junmyeon felt traumatized. He thought to never accept any offer for babysitting anymore. He wanted to cry. But before that, he bursted into his and Kris shared room.

  


_1435 KST_

Kris was having a good dream of spending time at a really beautiful beach when he heard a loud sound followed by someone harshly shaking him.

“Kris, wake up. I don't care you are sick or not. Help me find Sehun please.” He heard his friend shaky voice but barely registered the words with his still blank mind.

“Who?” Kris’ voice was hoarse from sleep and cold he was having. Kris turned his back to face his friend, slightly lifting the blanket away.

“Se-- WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?” Junmyeon screamed when he saw the said person he was searching for was peacefully snuggling with Kris under the blanket. The kid was still sleeping even with the fuss from the nearly-loss-his-mind adult.

“You left him here.” Kris calmly retorted

  
  


_Back to 1030 KST_

Kris’ eyes met someone. After a moment of silently staring at each other, the kid then laid down next to him. This was unexpected. Kris shuffled, reaching his left arm out. Upon seeing the opportunity, the kid scouted closer, right into his arm. He patted Kris’ chest like how his mommy did to him when he was sleepy. Kris pulled the heavy blanket to cover them both. Time passed. Without they realized, they both drifted into peaceful slumber.

  


_1530 KST_

Junmyeon woke Sehun up for his food and kept mumbling apologize for forgetting him. He took a still sleepy Sehun downstairs and fed him. Kris also went downstairs after taking his shower. He felt slightly better. He thought to stay away from the bed as kept laying down make him more sick. He eat with Sehun and went to watch cartoon series at the living room after that. The kids screamed in joy when they saw him after half a day. All of them plopped on the couches and some laying on the floor but one kid remained sat on his lap since the beginning. The said kid was sucking his thumb after his full stomach.

To avoid spreading the sickness, Kris was trying hard not to cough or sneeze. He told Sehun to stay away from him as he did not want the kid to get his cold but the kid refused to butt off. He sighed but proud. It seemed like the kid already opened up to him. He smiled but then frowned.

Why now when they was left with only a day together?

  


_1630 KST_

Junmyeon baked the cookies he promised when they were playing charade, only allowed Kyungsoo and Yixing in the kitchen to help him. If he allowed more then they would create a chaos rather than a tray of cookies. Kris was laying down on the floor with the three youngests sleeping, two on his both sides while one, you know who, nuzzling his chest. Even though he was lying down, he kept his eyes open and kept the remaining kids on his watch. Luhan and Minseok were playing only-they-knew-what-it-was on the couch and dragged little Jongdae with them while the other two of the triplet were making cards for Kris as he was sick because of them. Thoughtful kids. Beautiful cards with too colorful drawing were made for Kris but also with unidentified words on it. Kris told them to translate it for him as it was a bit hard to understand with their really advanced curly writing. Chanyeol translated them as they were sorry and they hoped he would get well soon. There were three stick figures at the edge of Chanyeol’s card, one was really really tall with other two short figures on its both sides, probably holding hands as they seemed connected. Chanyeol told him it was Kris with him and Baekhyun. Kris chuckled and ruffled their fluffy hair. He told them it’s okay but sternly told them to never do it again. The kids held up their pinky.

Kris felt a bit weird. He and Chanyeol both drenched, maybe he was a bit more, by the rain but why he was the only one who got sick? The kid was energetic since morning. No sign of sickness. When he asked his friend he only got _You are old_ from him. Kris frowned at that.

The cookies were done after a while. At first, Junmyeon was sternly distributing the cookies according their marks and deducted Chanyeol’s for cheating. It was left with Yixing with a full plates of cookies and Chanyeol with just one. Chanyeol let out his full power of pouting and puppy eyes for Junmyeon to comply and of course Junmyeon could not resist him. No one could.


	17. DAY 7 It's Party Time !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 out of 7

_June 18th, 2017. 07:00 KST_

Today was the last day. Tomorrow the kids’ parents would come home so the two adults decided they wanted to all out for the day. They planned to do whatever the kids wanted to do and got whatever they wanted to eat. It was sure would be a lot of fun but still someone had to suffer. The two adults played rock-scissors-paper to determine whose card would take the honour to be sacrificed.

They woke up the kids and all of them were excited when they heard they would having a party tonight. Junmyeon decided not to cook today. Their breakfast were noodle soup from nearby restaurant. He told Kris to ran at early morning for it. It was popular and people had to be in line every morning. Kris took an hour standing in line for it and fought with several old men who wanted to cut the line and another hour for the food to get ready. He gave his friend a hard glare as soon as the door was opened but Junmyeon just grinned at him.

After having breakfast, they let the kids ran at the backyard. Junmyeon also brought Byul to play with them. The puppy was playing chase with the kids and playfully gnawed their hem of pants when he caught them. They played until it was hot. At noon, Kris called them in for lunch. They ordered Jajangmyeon. It was delicious and the kids totally loved them, and of course the adults too, but it was a hardship to clean them up after the meal. Their faces were all smeared with the sauce. Another shower for the day.

They were all gathered at the living room after shower. Junmyeon sat on the couch with pen and paper in his hand. Junmyeon and his plan. Kris snorted.

“Okay kids. For tonight, we will decide what to eat. What do you want to eat?” Junmyeon beamed. Kris swore Junmyeon’s excitement was more than the kids’.

A series of suggestions was heard. The kids were shouting and jumping while raising their hand for their choice to be picked up.

“Candy!” Baekhyun loudly suggested.

“No Baekhyun. Next.”

“Cotton candy?”

“No.”

“Corn candy. It’s my favorite.” Baekhyun was eagerly suggesting it, jumping up and down the floor.

“No Baekhyun. We can’t have candies for dinner.” The kid pouted at that statement. He plopped down next to Yiding and jutting out his lips.

“Chicken!” Jongin shouted. His face lit with excitement.

“Of course. We can have that. Oh. Pizza also would be nice.” Junmyeon jotted it down. The kids cheered at the suggestions. Who would not love those two?

“We can have a cake too. Donuts? Dunkin donuts sounds so nice. And drinks. But you guys can’t have a lot of sweet drink.” Junmyeon blabbered to himself. The kids already got boring with the meeting so they spreaded out to play, leaving the adults alone.

“We have to go to supermarket. You or me?” Junmyeon asked. Kris answered by pointing at the latter. He felt so lazy to walk right now.

“Okay!” Junmyeon jumped off the couch and headed to their room to get dress. Kris was sure for now. Junmyeon definitely more excited than the kids.

  


_1600 KST_

Junmyeon got back at home with Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol after 2 hours, holding two full bags in his arms. Each of the kids also had a bag, dragging them into the house. The bags threatened to fall down from his grasp so Junmyeon hurried down to the kitchen. He huffed when he succeeded getting them on the dining table without spilling anything. Kris walked to him with the bags the triplet left at the hallway. “Wow. You certainly had a lot of fun spending my money, don't you?” Kris glared at his friend. The latter just grinned at him. He took out the things he bought out of the bags. He got them all, what the kids wanted, from snacks to heavy meals, and also what he wanted. Spending money on food was really fun, especially when it was not your own money.

“If I get bankrupt, I’ll drag you down with me.” Junmyeon made a face at the warning. All bark but no bite. “Come on. Let's get this ready-- No! Put it back. Those tarts are mine!” He shrieked when he saw Kris opened of a small yellow box. There were only 4 blueberry cheese tarts in there and he wanted to eat them later, when all the kids were all asleep. He gasped when the latter picked one up and held it to his mouth.

“No. Don’t you dare.” Junmyeon ran to him but Kris already munching it down when he got to him. Junmyeon snatched the box back and sadly looked at the leftover. He glared to his friend when the latter had finished gulping his precious tart. Did he know how hard he had to trick the three kids to buy this thing unnoticed.

“It’s literally from my money.” Kris childishly sticked out his tongue. “I’ll go prepare these balloons with the kids while you sulked. Tidy those things up when you stop sulking” The man walked out the kitchen with two plastic bags of balloons that Junmyeon bought. Oh how Junmyeon really wanted a pair of laser eyes to shoot at his friend right now.

  


_1745 KST_

Preparing for the party was hell a work. The kids all did not know how to blow the balloon so it left with Kris to blow them up alone. After thirty, he plopped down on the floor, gasping for air. The kids demanded more and his friend left him alone to suffer, saying he was busy with something else. Kris knew it was a lie.

While waiting for the adult to finish, the kids found something else to do. Minseok found another way to play with the balloon. He filled it with water and started a water fight with his brothers. Sensing it would be a catastrophic if it was played in the living room, Junmyeon told them to play at the backyard. The kids were having a lot of fun throwing the water balloons and Junmyeon also joined the fun, leaving only Kris to do the party preparation.

The day started to dark and all the kids were all wet including Junmyeon. “Okay. All of you head back inside. I have to throw away these mess.” He bent down to pick up the smashed balloons, all over the backyard.

The kids ran inside. “Kris-- Wow, So many balloon!” Luhan excitedly claimed. The floor of the living room was all covered up with balloons right now. The kids were all excited throwing them up and jumping around. Yes, Kris succeeded blew all of them, with the help of air pump which Junmyeon bought earlier but did not give it to him. Luckily, after balloon number 35, Kris decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink and noticed the said thing on the cabinet. A petty revenge from his friend, Kris rolled his eyes.

“You are all wet! Where is Junmyeon hyung?”

“Junmyeon hyung told me to tell you to get us towel. And give us shower.” The kid told him.

“All of you? Okay. But for now, stay here. I need to get your clothes and towels. Don’t move.” Of course, the kids did not listen. They were more excited playing with the balloons rather than heard him right now.

Kris sighed. He told the kids to get inside the bathroom while he got their pjs. By now, all the floor were wet, from the backyard door to the living room and all the way to the bathroom. Another work for the adult.

The bathroom was big enough to fit all of them. The two oldests were sharing the shower booth with Kyungsoo while the triplets and Yixing were in the tub. Kris used the pipe outside of the tub to shower Sehun and Jongin. It was all stuffy but they managed. Kris took a deep relieving breath after he succeeded drying up and dressing the kids number 9 and 10.

He headed out of the bathroom after cleaning it up. He also needed a shower. But he needed to mopped the floor first. Where was his friend? He grumbled.

Once he was at the living room, he found it was all tidied up, no wet floor and food were all set up on the table. Oh. His friend was not all cruel.

Maybe three quarter cruel?

The kids surrounded the dining table. It was filled with food. Junmyeon told them to wait for Kris. The said person hurried up to have a very quick shower. Not only the kids’ stomach were growling, his too.

_1920 KST_

Their dinner was splendid. The stomachs were humming happily by now. The adults cleaned up the trash. They were all in food coma for a while before Junmyeon played their favorite songs on the home theater. Excitedly, the kids sang, or should i say screaming, while dancing, or more likely jumping up and down, along the songs. The adults were a little worried the kids might throw up their dinner, but, they had fun.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


But it was all stopped when Junmyeon’s mother knocked on the door to tell the adults to shut it down.

  


_2106 KST_

It was time to bed. But tonight they decided to sleep at the living room, all of them. Kris brought a mountain of fantons and blankets, of course together with their favorite pillows and stuffed animals. They decided to watch a movie before sleep, and was undecided between the new Despicable Me or the new The Incredibles. The kids were okay with both, along with Baekhyun who already watch the movie before. “Okay then. Mr. Incredible it is.” Junmyeon pushed the play button on the remote.

Everyone was laying down and got into their comfortable positions. As there were so many human beings, the futons long spread across the living room from the entrance of the hallway to the living room till the end wall. Junmyeon got to be at the farthest end near the hallway while Kris was at the other end near the backyard door. The kids insisted them to be there to act as barriers from ghosts and monsters.

The kids were in between the adults. Baekhyun and Jongdae were laying on their stomach looking up at the screen,and of course what his hyungs did Chanyeol did it too. The three maknaes were with their bottles, already spacing out. It was not going to be long till the kids drifted to their dreamlands. It was surprising tonight Sehun insisted to stay next to Kris instead of Junmyeon. Kris gently patted the baby maknae, putting him to sleep. Tonight Kris took care of Sehun. Junmyeon silently cheered for that.

  


_2311KST_

The end credit played at the screen, only the theme song was heard, echoed through the already silence house. All the kids were already knocked down, snoring softly and sleeping in various positions. Some were in very weird positions. Junmyeon got up and sneaked closer to nearby Baekhyun, the kid who was still laying on his stomach with his face smashed on the futons and mouth slightly hanging opened. His blanket was nowhere to be found. The kid seemed to still slept comfortably even with Jongdae halfway crushing him with his feet on his back. Junmyeon picked up the kids and made them laying properly on their pillows. The kids whined a little by the sudden move but let out a soft sigh when Junmyeon covered them with blanket. Baekhyun let out his infamous puppy whine before he relaxed and snuggled with the warm blanket.

“Kris, turn off the TV.” Junmyeon told his friend at the other end, eyes already bleary with sleepiness. He lied back on the futon and patted the nearest kid which was Chanyeol. Fun fact, you know, when you patted a kid, it did not just lulled the kid, it lulled you too.

Junmyeon closed his eyes to welcome his dream. His mind was wandering aimlessly, slightly thought about what he had to do tomorrow, when the kids’ parents would come home and other things. They said they would be there by the evening so he thought they had enough time to clean the mess in this house. He nodded to himself.

The dark house was silence, only filled with little snores.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And the theme song of The Incredibles 2.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And it was getting annoying.

  
  
  


Junmyeon sat up and looked at the screen. Why the screen was still on? It was back to the beginning, the song was played repeatedly, the characters were looking at him like they were mocking him and the word play was ready to be clicked. Junmyeon turned to look at the person who was supposed to turn off the television, only to find the said person was in deep sleep, his long limbs stretched out like a starfish. The remote was laying untouched near his head.

Junmyeon huffed. He had to crawl all the way to the end, got through obstacles of sleeping kids to get the remote. He harshly got onto his still sleeping friend to get the said thing. A grunt escaped his mouth due to sudden heavy weight but Kris did not wake up. Such a heavy sleeper, Junmyeon thought. He turned off the screen. Now he had to go through a long way back to his place. Junmyeon sighed.

As soon as he got back to his place,successfully avoiding the sleeping kids, he dropped his head onto the pillow and checked his phone for the last time. Junmyeon smiled at his most recent picture in his gallery.

_I’ll get my tart back._ Junmyeon grinned. He then put his phone away and turn to sleep with smile still on his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somewhere inside Junmyeon’s phone memory there was a picture of Kris, still deep in sleep with his wide opened mouth and Sehun’s empty bottle inside his mouth. Drool clearly could be seen in the picture.

Another perfect blackmail picture.

Junmyeon saw the chance and Junmyeon definitely grabbed it.


	18. THE END DAY

_June 19th, 2017. 07:05 KST_

Junmyeon stirred, eyes squinting to adjust the surrounding. It was supposed to be still early though. All the kids were supposed to be still sleeping. The curtains were still down, created a still dark surrounding even when the sun was already up. He frowned, he had to wake now and made them breakfast, and also cleared this area before the kids’ parents were home. He grunted.

But against his will, or was it, his eyes slowly closed back. He blinked, the sleepiness tried to grab him back, and he just complied. He rolled to the other side to catch some sleep for some more. _Just a few minutes._

That was until he heard the sound of plates clinking in the kitchen and something drizzling on the stove. He stunned for a few minutes but relaxed after thinking maybe he was just hallucinating. The kids could not open the stove though, he was sure of that. But his eyes jolted open when he heard someone was talking above his head and rustling of a newspaper.

“We went camping and swimming. And hyung brings Byul here. We eat a lot too.” Baekhyun’s excited chattered was heard.

Junmyeon struggled out of his twisted blanket and sat up straight. He met the eyes of someone with Baekhyun on his lap, patiently listened to whatever story the kid told him, fold today’s newspaper which was Kris’ duty to take them in, was laying on the side table. “Good morning, Junmyeon-ssi.” Junmyeon gasped. There, on a single chair they pushed to the wall to lay the futons for the sleepover, was a respected leader of a big company he and Kris really wished to join after their graduation, a charismatic man he always heard and saw only in television and magazines even when they were neighbours. And now he met him eye-to-eye, with his birdnest hair, eyes crust and maybe dry drool at the corner of his lips.

  
  


“G-go-good morning,Mr. Park.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Kris was still in deep sleep and snored loudly, with Sehun snuggling to him. Both were unaware with the situation around them.

  
  


_0715 KST_

After such a very interesting encounter with the respectful middle aged man, Junmyeon quickly threw himself on his friend at the end wall and harshly shook him up. He just realized only him, Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol and Jongin were still sleeping while half of the kids were already up, showering and preparing themselves for the day in their respective rooms, well aside from Baekhyun who still excitedly told his father the stories of their adventures past 7 days. Junmyeon felt embarrassed right now. Did they already home long enough to hear Kris’ or worse his snores? Junmyeon slept back earlier with the thought all the kids were still sleeping, Chanyeol kind of blocked his view when he was laying down. He mentally slapped himself.

He tried to wake up his friend. For a moment, Kris pushed his friend away, swatting his hands and buried himself down in his blanket but he jolted up when Junmyeon half whispering half screaming telling him the kids’ parents were already home and Mr. Park was literally watching them right now. Trying to blink his sleepiness away, he then dazedly tried to find the said man. He bowed and greeted the father of the kids with his still dazed mind. Well, he looked ridiculous right now but still he needed to treat his future employer with respect of course.

Junmyeon woke the two youngests and Chanyeol up, or at least he tried to. Chanyeol in his still sleepy state, successfully woke up. He climbed himself on his father’s lap and hugged him as soon as he realized the said man was already home. He then proceeded to sleep for some more, nuzzling his face to his father’s chest.

Meanwhile for the other two, Junmyeon failed to do the same task. Sehun whined loudly while Jongin did not even respond to him. Junmyeon picked up the two little kids in his arms and went to the kids’ room. They can continue sleeping in their room. For now, the two adults needed to clear the mess they made at the living room.

  
  


_0750 KST_

The living room was spotless now, so thus the other areas of the house. It was comical how the two adults tried to rush everything to clean the house while the owner of the house sat still on the single chair, silently watching them with his two kids on his lap. He told them to take their time but trying to get back a good impression, they just brushed him off with smiles, still rushing in everything.

It was near breakfast time. The kids were up including Sehun and Jongin, sitting obediently at the dining table waiting for food with their father and the other two adults. As Kris was a disaster when he was in a kitchen, Junmyeon volunteered himself to help the mother in preparing for their breakfast, but the kind woman told him to just sat at the dining table with the rest. Junmyeon awkwardly went back to his seat beside Kris. The kids still excitedly told their father what had happened when he was gone while Kris and Junmyeon awkwardly listened to them. Everything felt awkward. They felt small compared to the charismatic man. It felt like they were in a job interview, had to leave a good impression. No. This was definitely worse than job interview.

After a while, all food were set up and they started eating. It was a decent Korean breakfast together with side dishes. _Wow_. Junmyeon thought. The kids barely eat rice for their breakfast when he was taking care of them. He pitied the kids.

The breakfast went well. Kris and Junmyeon shyly took their bites. They still were not used having the kids’ parents in the house or worse together in one room, usually there were just them and the kids and they could still act silly. But now, they had to try to act like real adults.

Mrs. Park told them to eat for some more and they should not be shy. Both of the friends just smiled at her. She was busily tending all her kids while feeding the three youngests at the same time. Junmyeon was totally amazed by her. She was the real incredible. Junmyeon awed.

Meanwhile, Mr. Park was chatting with his kids. Sometimes, Junmyeon and Kris were included but most of the times, they just listened.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Until…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I heard you lost my child?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kris choked on his rice while Junmyeon spurted out his tea, luckily it did not hit Mrs. Park who directly sat in front of him. After taking some time to calm themselves with a big sip of water for Kris and an amount of tissue to wipe him down for Junmyeon, and definitely big laugh from the kids, the adults freezed.

Both faces were now pale with the sudden question.

  
  


_0845 KST_

Kris let out a deep breath. He was sitting on his car right now, ready to go home. The breakfast felt like forever. He thought it was going to be the end of his life. It felt like an interrogation and he swore he peed in his pants a little. After long and stuttered explanation from him and Junmyeon, the man just silently watched them. They both freezed and nervously waited for his response. Kris felt sweat trickled down his back. He could not see his friend right now but he was sure Junmyeon was definitely as white as a sheet. This is the end. No money. No job. Definitely they would not babysit the kids anymore. And definitely no future job. Kris mentally cried.

But after a few moments, the man just brushed it off. He sternly scold Chanyeol before continued eating his breakfast like nothing happened, leaving the two adults in dazed. Well, just scolding for Chanyeol? No for the adults? Both friends let out their shaky breath that they did not even realized they hold it in.

Kris sighed. It was the end. Now he can go home. He wanted to sleep for the rest of his summer break and never wake up. He started the engine and ready to hit the pedal when the passenger door of his car was suddenly opened.

“What the-- Did you want to die Kim Junmyeon?!” Kris yelped. The said man was suddenly appeared on the passenger seat. Kris definitely would run over this kid if he was late for a second. He definitely did not want to be in jail for that. But over his fuss, Junmyeon put his point finger to Kris’ lips to shush him.

“Did you check your balance in your bank account?” Junmyeon calmly asked the latter.

“No!” He firmly told his friend, heart still slightly racing from the sudden encounter. He did not even home yet. The parents promised them that they would transfer their money directly to their accounts. Kris did not fussed about it as he was sure it would be definitely the amount they promised for or maybe it would be deduct for losing Chanyeol few days before. Not that Kris cared about it. It was their faults, maybe not all but a part of it.

Junmyeon took out his phone and showed it to his friend. There was a message from his bank. Someone had transferred an amount of money to his account. What so weird about that? It was definitely from the Parks. Kris frowned.

“I only has about 200 000 won in that. And look the balance now.”

Kris’ eyes bulged out at the amount. He frantically searched for his phone to check on his.

  
  


_0855 KST_

Kris restlessly sat on his car. He told Junmyeon to check with the kids’ parents whether they accidentally transferred them wrong amount of money as it was way a lot than what they promised. Kris did not want to put his hope high but that definitely what he wanted to do. But a part of him felt he had to get ready to give it back.

He saw Junmyeon bowed to Mrs. Park and said his goodbye. He waved to Zitao who was in her arm. Kris just realized the kid was also waving at his direction so he waved back. As Junmyeon turned his back, the mother went inside and closed the door. Junmyeon walked back to Kris’ car. Was it dejected face Junmyeon had? Kris’ frown had gone deeper.

“Do we need to give it back?” He asked the latter as soon as he was in the car but Junmyeon just answered him with a deep sigh.

  
  
  
  


“She said we take a good care of their kids.” Junmyeon paused.

  
  
  
  
  


“And from what they heard from noisy Park Baekhyun, we had spent a lot of money for the kids.”

  
  
  


“So?”

  
  
  


Junmyeon grinned. “It’s ours!” He shrieked.

  
  


Kris gasped. It was triple the amount they said they would gave them. Even the amount they promised was already higher than what a babysitter usually had, and now it was way more than that.

Both of the friends were definitely overjoyed right now. The car was shaking with their silly victory dance. If someone ran past them, they would definitely thought what the heck was happening in there in the middle of the morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you think we have time for Japan?” Junmyeon suddenly stopped and asked.

  
  
  


Kris answered him with a grin, “Definitely YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the endddd. Thank you for spending your time to read this. I know im lacking a lot. Thank you for giving kudos and leaving comments. I will still writing about this kids and krisho. Till we meet again. Bye


End file.
